A Pirate's Tale
by fred aholic
Summary: Princess Ginny Weasley wanted more than just Servants and Suitors, when she is kidnaped by the infamous Caption Harry Potter will she get her wish?
1. Chapter 1

In a jungle in the far west, everything was silent except the noises of the animals that used this forest as their home.

The leaves of a tree rustled as sparrows scavenged for twigs and leaves for their nests.

Snakes slithered through the long grass in search for food, however, this peaceful atmosphere didn't last.

Wands could be heard in the distance and footsteps were heard coming closer, a girl ran through the trees followed by her trusted dog max.

This wasn't just any girl, this was the famous Ginny Weasley, well known adventurer and finder of treasure.

She took out her wand and pointed behind her "revolting pirates, how dare you try and challenge me" she said sending spells into the trees.

More footsteps were coming closer, Ginny stood her ground as max growled at the offending pirates.

A smirking boy with black hair and green eyes came out from the trees and into the clearing she was in.

Ginny's grip tightened as she came face to face with the most infamous pirate of them all, Harry Potter, son of the notorious and murderous James Potter.

Ginny raised her wand and began to shoot spell after spell............

"Miss. Weasley?, Miss. Weasley?" called a voice in the distance, Ginny opened her eyes to see one of the families servants over her.

Ginny was lying on her back watching the clouds pass in the sky, she sat up and smiled at Hermione, her family servant.

"Hi Hermione, I told you, you can call me Ginny, you don't have to be so formal" she said smiling, the bushy haired girl smiled back.

"Ginny, your Mother has called for you, something about more suitors for you" she said giggling slightly as Ginny groaned.

"I wish she would stop with all this suitor stuff, every male around here and either snobs or morons" she said as she followed Hermione into the house.

"Come on Max" she called, the alaskan husky puppy barked happily before following them into the house.

When they entered the servants by the door bowed to her, rolling her eyes she continued to the main room used for events.

"Ginny dear, we have had more letters sent from men who wish to marry you" her Mother said as she hugged her daughter and showed her the sack of letters.

"Do I really have to get married to one of the idiots around here" she said wishing nothing more than to rip every letter up.

"Yes Ginny, you are nearly eighteen which means you have to get married" she explained for the millionth time.

Ginny sighed, that was the most stupid rule ever just because they were royalty, Ginny wanted to go on adventures not be cooped up in a palace with a snoby husband for the rest of her life.

"I will read them later Mother, for now I really want to go to my bed chambers" she said faking a yawn, her Mother nodded and she left.

"There certainly is a lot of letters, maybe someone won't be all that bad" Hermione said as they went to the bed chamber.

"But I don't want to be married, I want to meet pirates, go on adventured and hunt for treasures" she said waving her wand like she was fighting.

"Ginny, we both now that pirates are just an old tale to frighten children into behaving" Hermione said.

"Well what if there not?, I think they are real, they are out there somewhere" she said thinking of what it would be like.

She grabbed her favourite pirate book and jumped on her bed opening it to the chapter she read up to the night before.

"Honestly, if your Mother knew about this dream of yours she would faint" Hermione said, Ginny nodded, of course her Mother would.

Her Mother expected her to be a proper lady and just wait for a man her whole life and soon become a queen, like being a princess wasn't bad enough.

"Well what my Mother doesn't know wont hurt her" she said flipping the page over.

Ginny stood up on her bed with her wand in hand "how anyone could not find pirates exciting and amazing is beyond me, un guard you scurvy dog" she said jumping from her bed to the chair by her window causing Hermione to squeak and rush to her.

"Ginny please come down, you may get hurt" she said frantically, Ginny sighed and jumped down from the chair and put her wand away.

"Don't worry so much, see nothing happened" she said twirling slightly in her long light baby blue dress that went down to her knees.

*

Ginny was called to dinner, she greeted her older brothers and sister in laws, Ron was the only one who wasn't married.

"So Ginny, I saw the letters, have you picked anyone yet?" Penelope, Percy's wife asked, she shook her head.

"Not yet, I will look through them tomorrow" she said pretending to be happy about it as she began to eat her meal.

Her brothers Bill and Charlie were planning their next hunting trip, Ginny wanted to go with them but was too young and according to her Mother it wasn't something ladies did.

Ginny looked towards Ron and noticed him making googly eyes at the servant Hermione, she smiled at her brother "just ask her out already, it's obvious you like her" she whispered but Ron shook his head.

"She doesn't like me, she doesn't even look at me really" he said sadly as he stabbed at his food.

Ginny sighed, her brother was hopeless, it was so obvious that he liked Hermione and that Hermione liked him.

When Dinner was over she went to the stable to ride her hoarse, Max barked and ran around excitedly while she let her hoarse out.

She got on her and began to ride along the two achre back garden, she loved to ride her hoarse, she felt at least a little free when she did.

Once she was a few yards away from the building she was forced to call home she heard a rustle in the trees that she was daydreaming about earlier that day.

She rode closer to the forest her Mother made her promise not to go into ever since she came back home from there with Max, they were both covered in mud, it was the most fun Ginny had in a while.

She looked to where she heard the rustling but saw nothing, shaking her head she began to ride back.

It was beginning to get dark which meant she had to be back inside soon, however, she didn't mind this time, she was sort of tired.

Once she locked the stable she began to walk back inside with Max, she was soon in her bed chambers.

Max jumped onto her double bed and got comfy, Ginny giggled at her puppy and went to get her knighting gown from her walk in closet.

Once she chose her favourite cream coloured one she got changed and went back into her room and grabbed her favourite book.

She read a few pages while Max sat next to her and rested his head in her lap, Ginny smiled as she stroked the adorable puppy.

"Aren't pirates amazing Max" she said and smiled when he barked and wagged his tale.

She stood up on her bed and jumped off and grabbed her wand "you scurvy dog, you dare challenge me?" she asked playfully as she pointed it at him grinning, the dog barked again.

"Well then I guess it's a duel you want" she said as she ran around her room pretending to shoot her wand and jumped on and off chairs and her bed.

"Ar, the treasure if this way Max" she said laughing as Max ran in circles on her bed and kept jumping on his back legs and barked excitedly.

Suddenly the puppy stopped it's playful barking and jumping and started growling, Ginny saw the change in her usually happy and friendly puppy.

"Max, what's wrong?" she asked as she looked at him, he was growling at her, she heard a footstep on the hard stone floor behind her and realised, he wasn't growling at her, he was growling at something behind her.

She turned around slowly and gasped at the filthy man behind her, he smirked at her before grabbing her around her waist and covering her mouth.

She struggled and screamed but it only came out muffled against his hand "hello princess" said a cold voice.

She struggled even more and could hear Max's hostile barks from her bed, the man had black hair which was quite long, he barked and Max who quickly yelped and hid by her pillows.

Ginny saw him go for his wand and heard a stunning spell before falling limb in his arms.

The man's smirk grew as he picked up the girl and put a disillusionment charm on them, he carried her out of the palace and to the ocean.

He climbed onto the awaiting ship and went inside to where the caption was.

He entered the caption's study to see him looking at a few maps, when he saw the girl he smirked.

"Well done Sirius, I didn't expect you back so soon, take her below to the room and lock her in there" he said, Sirius nodded and did what he was told.

*

Ginny woke up on a bed in a strange wooden room, her head hurt as she stood, she walked over to the small window and her eyes widened.

She was on a ship, she began to panic as she saw the land was at least a mile away, she heard the door open and turned around and felt a large lump form in her throat.

"Hello dear princess, sorry for the rude arrival" he said smoothly as he walked closer to her, Ginny quickly walked backwards until she hit the wall.

"H-h-harry Potter" she said and gulped, what had she gotten into, the boy who didn't look much older than her smiled.

"I see my name is famous, well if you know who I am then you must be smart enough not to try anything" he said, Ginny looked at his wand and knew it was best just do to what he said for now.

"Good girl, now I will be back soon, I am sure you will enjoy your stay here" he said in mock kindness before leaving and locking the door.

Ginny didn't need to know about pirates to know she was in trouble, she wondered why they wanted her.

She went over and sat on the bed, she couldn't believe she had actually seen Harry Potter, so much for pirates being just a tale.

(A/N soooooo, what do you think?)


	2. Harry's POV

Harry woke up when he heard knocking on his door, he walked over to the door and opened it to see Remus.

"Hi Uncle Remus, what's wrong?" he asked wondering why his Uncle woke him so early, Remus gave him a scroll of parchment.

"It was just sent here by owl, it's from Malfoy" he said, Harry's anger flared at just hearing the name of that traitorous family.

He unrolled the letter and began to read....

**Harry Potter, **

**As we both know my Father was captain before your murderous Father killed him.**

**I have knowledge that you become nineteen soon which means you rightfully become Captain, however, if you are not married someone who is and is related to someone who has been Captain can become it instead of you.**

**Once you become of age I will come for my ship.**

**Draco Malfoy**

Harry toar up the parchment in anger, "this can't be right can it?" he asked gesturing to the shreds, his Uncle nodded.

"He can't be Captain, he is just like his Father who nearly killed us all with his foolishness and greed, how can I get married in less than a month" he said frustrated.

"There are some lovely girls your age on this ship who would love to marry you" Remus suggested.

Harry rolled his eyes the 'lovely girls' on this ship were nothing but disgusting wenches with no respect.

"What about a girl on land?" Sirius offered as he came in the room, Harry rolled his eyes again.

"All the girls around this area are either snobby or would scream or even faint at the sight of an insect" he said, Sirius laughed.

"I will go on land and see what girls there are, you will need to stay here" Sirius said, Harry nodded.

"Try and find someone of age for girls of course, not snobby, she cant be scared easily, oh and not really girly" he said, Sirius chuckled at the very narrow list of girls that would leave and went.

*

Once on land he began to walk around and keep an eye out,there was a lot of people but no one seemed to be right yet.

Inside a shop he listened to some girls as he pretended to look for something, one began to squeal.

"That colour is so cute, it so suits you Lavender" one girl said squealing again, Sirius sighed, these were definitely not the right girls.

As he was about to leave something caught his attention, "Princess Ginny acts just like her brothers, I am surprised she is a girl" one said looking through more colours.

"I know, did you see her the other day, she actually went inside that filthy and disgusting forest, she ended up covered in soil and leaves and she didn't even care" the one Sirius thought was Lavender said.

"That's nothing, when we were trying on new dresses she waited outside, when we came out she was holding a toad saying it was cute, ew!" one said, Sirius thought for a moment, maybe he should see this Princess they were talking about.

He quickly exited the shop and went up to the palace above the village, he saw a girl lying on her back with her eyes closed.

A black and white puppy was lying next to her, footsteps could be heard so Sirius quickly hid as he saw a young girl with bushy brown hair call the princess.

They began to talk and Sirius smiled, this girl seemed like the opposite of the girls in that shop, he heard them mention suitors so she was becoming of age.

The two girls left with the dog, Sirius hurried away from the palace and ran back to the ship to tell his godson.

Once he was back on the ship he went to main room, Harry smiled at the sight of his godfather "well?" he asked.

"There is a girl I found which you would like, she is already getting suitors but doesn't seem happy about it, she seems kind, she also seems to like adventure and is definitely not like the other girls" he explained, Harry thought this girl sounded alright.

"She has red hair which goes down her mid back, she has brown eyes, kind of short" he said, Harry nodded, this girl sounded pretty.

It was decided that Sirius would go back and get her that night when it was dark, Harry made sure one of the rooms were ready for her.

*

Later that day just before dark Sirius went back to the palace, the Princess was riding a horse.

He went into the trees and watched as she rode around the field, the puppy was running around and barking at nothing in particular.

He moved away from the puppy and silently cursed when the girl looked up and was looking straight at him.

She rode closer to the trees, Sirius quickly cast a disillusionment charm and stayed quiet as she looked into the trees, she shook her head and rode back to the palace.

Sighing in relief Sirius followed her as she locked the horse away and went inside, he tried his best to keep up with her and found himself in her bedroom.

He stayed in the shadows as she disappeared into what seemed to be a walk in closet, once she was back out she was in a knighting gown and grabbed a book before jumping on her bed and sitting cross legged.

"Aren't pirates amazing Max" she said smiling as the puppy barked and wagged it's tail, Sirius grinned.

She quickly stood up and jumped off her bed, Sirius tensed as she grabbed her wand, he relaxed when she pointed it at the dog.

"You scurvy dog, you dare challenge me?" she asked and the dog barked, Sirius watched as she began to run around her room pretending to fire her wand.

"Ar, the treasure is this way Max" she said to the puppy who was running in circles on the bed and barking while jumping on it's back legs.

Sirius's disillusionment charm faded and the dog suddenly growled at him before barking, the girl tensed "what's wrong Max?" she asked.

Sirius walked closer to her, she turned and her eyes widened when she saw him, he quickly grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth.

Sirius barked at the dog before casting a stunning spell and another disillusionment charm before going back to the awaiting ship.

He went into the Captain's study where Harry spent most of his time and saw him looking over a few maps, when Harry saw the girl he thought she was more beautiful then he first thought.

"Well done Sirius, I didn't expect you back so soon, take her below to the room and lock her in there" he said, Sirius nodded and left with the unconcius girl.

Harry tried to focus on the maps again but couldn't get the beautiful girl out of his head, when he saw her he felt his heart speed up slightly.

*

When he couldn't do any more work he went down to the room the girl was in, he saw her looking out the window, a panicked expression on her face.

She turned around and her eyes widened as she saw him, "hello dear princess, sorry for the rude arrival" he said smoothly as he walked closer to her.

He saw her quickly walk backwards until she hit the wall behind her "H-h-harry Potter" she said and he noticed her gulp.

He sighed, she believed the stories about him and his Father, well if she thought he was a cruel, evil pirate then he might as well talk to her when she would listen to him.

He decided it might be easy to use this to his advantage to get her to behave "I see my name is famous, well if you know who I am then you must be smart enough not to try anything" he said trying to sound as cruel as he could.

He saw her look at his wand and knew she was thinking, when she looked like she decided to do what he said he did his best cruel smirk "Good girl, now I will be back soon, I am sure you will enjoy your stay here" he said.

He left the room and locked the door, immediately he wanted to go back in there and apologize but he knew that for now it would be best if she was scared, she would behave then.

He went back to his study and put his maps away, he didn't like the stories being told about him and his Father.

People thought that his Father was a murderer and that Harry was as bad but it has all been a lie.

The real story behind all of these rumours was that the old Captain was Lucius Malfoy, he was the nastiest and greediest Captain this ship has had.

If anyone tried to stand up to them they were tortured to the point where they would be begging for death which would be when he actually killed them.

One day James Potter stood up to him, there was a battle on an Island, it ended when Lucius became so mad with power that he blew himself up.

The Malfoys were banished to the Island and for revenge they made the story seem like Lucius was nice and James murdered him to be Captain.

James was hunted and hung, the Malfoys were never heard from again until the letter Draco had sent.

Harry's anger rose and his eyes stung slightly at the memories, he would never let a Malfoy be Captain, he was like his Father and more lives would be lost even if it meant basically imprisoning this girl.

He had promised his Father before he was wrongly executed that he would keep any Malfoy from being Captain, he knew that it would mean the crew would suffer and that was the last thing he wanted.

When he thought about the poor girl he felt very guilty, he couldn't see any way around it so he would try and make it as barable as he possibly could for her.

(A/N Sorry about any spelling mistakes, I read this through and put it through my spell checker, so if there are still spelling mistakes I would appreciate it if someone told me so I could change them, thank you for reading)


	3. Why am I here?

(A/N I was planning on waiting until the school holidays but I wrote this chapter early when I got the Review from xmidnight9x, glad you like my stories, thanks for reading)

Ginny looked up when she heard the door open, it was Harry, she looked back down and heard him coming closer to her.

"I got you some food, you must be hungry" she heard him say as a tray was put on the small table beside the bed.

She never answered so he walked back over to her "why am I here?" she asked suddenly, Harry felt a pull at his heart.

"I will tell you but you need to eat first" he said gesturing to the tray, Ginny looked up and to the tray to see a goblet of water and some soup.

"I'm not hungry" she said softly but was betrayed when her stomach growled, she looked up to see Harry raise his eyebrow at her questioningly.

He sighed "you are obviously hungry so eat it" he said but she shook her head, Harry thought for a moment then realised she thought he was a murderous, evil pirate so maybe he could use it to his advantage again.

"Eat or I will make you eat it" he said in a dangerous tone as he pulled his wand out of his pocket, he saw her look at the wand and she thought for a moment.

She grabbed the spoon off the tray and began to eat the soup, it was actually quite nice, Harry felt really horrid as he watched her eat it.

He had hoped she would of just eaten the soup so he didn't have to force her but shighed, he had no luck.

Once she was finished he put the wand away and smiled at her "now for the reason you are here, I can't become captain unless I am married" he said, she looked at him confused.

"You see, on my birthday if I am not married then someone else will become Captain, this cant happen, he is nasty greedy and most likely will kill us all so I decided to find a girl on land seeing as all the girls on this ship are wenches with no respect" he explained, her eyes widened as she began to understand.

"You are extremely pretty and are not like most girls, you were taken to be my bride and to save everyone on this ship" he said.

Ginny quickly stood up, her anger flared "I most certainly will not marry you, I am not marrying anyone, take be back this instant" Ginny said stamping her foot.

Harry chuckled slightly "you might be able to get what you want by clicking those cute little fingers on land princess but this is my ship, at least it will be once we are married" he said smirking.

Ginny clenched her fists and glared at him "I will never marry you" she said, Harry shook his head in mock disapproval.

"I am afraid that you don't have a choice princess, you see we are getting married, I will become Captain and you will be my wife" he explained like it was obvious before leaving and locked the door.

Ginny screamed in frustration, there was no way she would marry him, why did he choose her anyway, all the other girls were so much prettier than her.

She sat back on the bed thinking of anyways to escape but there was little she could do seeing as she was locked in a room somewhere on a boat that was in the middle of the ocean.

Rubbing her eyes, she yawned, she didn't realise how tired she actually was, she leaned back and yawned again.

*

Ginny didn't realise she had fallen asleep until she heard someone cough, her eyes opened and she quickly sat up.

A man with sandy blond hair stood next to the bed was smiling at her "sorry to wake you princess, I have a dress for you to wear and Harry would like to see you in his study" he explained as he put the light baby blue dress on the end of the bed.

Ginny felt relaxed around this man "thank you, please call me Ginny, I hate to be called princess" she explained quietly and the man's smile grew and he nodded.

"Ok Ginny, I will wait outside while you get dressed" he said before leaving, Ginny picked up the dress and began to get changed.

Once she was in the dress she opened the door, the man looked down at her and smiled "you look lovely Ginny, it's this way" he said walking down the hallway.

Ginny blushed slightly at his compliment and followed him, she had never been called pretty or lovely before.

He knocked on a door at the end and opened it gesturing for her to go in, she quickly went through the door way.

She looked around the room, there was a lot of maps, the door closed and she saw Harry standing over the desk writing something.

He looked up and smiled softly before walking to her "we will need to talk about the wedding princess, I am sure someone like you would want to plan for such an event" he trailed off as he took her hand and lead her to the desk.

Ginny tried to get her hand out of his but he tightened his grip slightly "I already told you, I will not marry you!" she said angrily still trying to pull her hand away.

Harry pulled her closer to the desk "and I already told you, you don't get that choice" he said immediately regretting it when she looked at him scared.

He sighed "I'm sorry, now come on I have the plans if you want to look at them" he said kindly but she shook her head looking down.

Harry felt deflated as he saw the scared girl but got an idea "would you like to go on deck, it's a very nice day" he said lamely but she smiled slightly and nodded.

Harry lead her up a few stairs ad opened a door that lead to the deck, it was a sunny day with a slight breeze, Ginny's smile grew as she took in her view.

Harry let go of her hand and watched as she walked to the front of the boat and looked at the water before looking up into the sky at the passing seagulls.

Harry walked up behind her and saw she looked excited "great isn't it" he said and his smile grew when she nodded.

"I've never been so far away from home, it's nice" she said as she continued to watch the ocean.

"Why did you choose me?" she asked after a moment, Harry felt a bit nervous.

He looked at her and almost lost his train of thought "well like I said, you are different, all the other girls are so self absorbed and snoby and as I said before, you are very pretty" he said causing her to blush.

He smiled as her cheeks turned slightly rosy and began to watch the clouds, she shook her head and began to watch them as well.

"Captain Potter" said a seductive voice behind them after a moment, they tuned around and Harry inwardly groaned when he saw that it was Romilda Vane.

"Yes Miss. Vane?" he asked trying to be polite has he saw what she was wearing left nothing to a man's imagination.

"Well sir, I heard about your problem with Malfoy and wanted to let you know I am more than happy to help" she said in a seductive tone which made Harry cringe.

"Sorry Miss. Vane but I already have my future wife, Princess Ginny Weasley" he said and moved sideways so the wench could see her, Romilda scowled and narrowed her eyes at her for a moment.

She turned back to Harry and forced a smile "I will have to go now, I will see you later Harry" she said flirtatiously and left with her nose in the air.

Harry shuddered "that girl gives me the creeps" he said causing Ginny to giggle slightly as they turned back to the view of the ocean.

"Who is she?" she asked clearly annoyed by the so called woman, Harry smiled slightly at the fact she was annoyed.

"She just works on the ship, if I had it my way she would be gone but her Father was friends with mine" he said.

Once it began to get dark Harry took Ginny back down to the room "Harry please, can't you just take me back and pick some other girl" Ginny said desperately, Harry shook his head.

Harry thought about it and he knew it was horrid but the truth was that he could but he didn't really want to, he liked her.

"I'm sorry, we will talk more about it in the morning, goodnight princess" he said and left before she could protest.

He sighed, she really didn't want to marry him but he really liked her, he shook his head and went to his study.

Remus knocked on the door before entering "I brought some food Ginny" he said politely and put the tray on the table.

"I'm not hungry" she said wiping at her eyes, he kneeled by the girl and took her hand and stroked it trying to comfort the young gir.

"I know this must be horrible for you but Harry really is a nice person" he said, Ginny nodded as he stood up.

He left and locked the door, Ginny pushed the food away and laid down on the bed before falling asleep.


	4. Attack

Ginny woke up wondering what her family were doing, she wanted to go home but when she looked out the window she knew it would never happen.

She looked back at the food on the table and heard her stomach growl, she shook her head, she was not going to eat it.

Her thoughts were broken when the door opened, Remus came in and sighed when he saw her food.

"Good morning Ginny" he said smiling at her, she smiled back as he came into the room.

"So is he letting me go?" she asked, Remus shook his head and looked sad making her frustrated.

She would never marry him so she didn't understand why he didn't just get another girl and let her go.

If she thought about it, he did have nice hair and the perfect eyes............. ok she was losing her mind, she couldn't think like that.

"So if I m not being let go, what does he want" she asked not caring that she sounded very rude, in a precision like this she would think it was understanding to be rude.

"Yes, well Harry wanted to know if you were ready to sort out flowers for the wedding" Remus said grimacing when she screamed in anger.

"How many times do I have to say it before it goes through his thick skull, I am not marrying him!" she said in a dangerously low tone.

Remus sighed for what seemed the tenth time that morning and walked out the room leaving the sieving girl.

After locking the door he went to where he knew Harry would be having his breakfast.

Harry looked up and smiled as he greeted his Uncle, however, his happy mood vanished when he saw the expression on the older man's face.

"She still refuses and she didn't eat any of her food yesterday, maybe it would be best to get another girl Harry" Remus explained.

Harry shook his head, he didn't want to find someone else, she was perfect, beautiful and spirited.

He thought though, if she kept refusing then he wouldn't be able to marry her and if she didn't eat then it would be best for her health if she was sent back.

"I will talk to her and bring her some more food" he said trying to make a decision, Remus watched him wondering what he was thinking.

In the room Ginny continued to think of ways she could go home, every one of her plans were shattered though at the fact she was in the middle of the ocean and didn't know how far any land was.

She heard the door unlock and quickly looked up, Harry came in levitating a tray of toast and pumpkin juice.

He put the tray on the table where the other one was before Remus took it away and sat on the end of the bed next to her.

She felt her breath catch in her throat but ignored it, she kept reminding herself of everything she heard about him and what he had done.

There was a moments pause where Harry was thinking about something then Ginny heard him speak.

"I know you haven't eaten barely anything yesterday so just eat this and I promise you, I will take you home" he said defeated.

Ginny's face lit up and she smiled which hurt Harry's feelings but he didn't pay it any attention as the girl began eating the toast.

Harry left the room and ordered that the ship was turned around, he seemed depressed which he thought was weird seeing as he barely knew the girl.

He began thinking of life with Romilda Vane as his wife but it just made him shiver, maybe Luna Lovegood would marry him, she was the only girl who actually had respect.

*

Harry spent most of his day in his study as he plotted where they were going to go once the Princess was back home.

He had found out that a ship going to London would have so much gold on it that everyone on the ship could get a wealthy amount.

He began planning his rout to cut them off when the ship shook, quickly he stood up and ran to the deck.

Once outside everyone was running around and firing cannon balls, Harry looked ahead and saw a large ship in the distance.

He took his spyglass from his pocket and looked closely at the ship, his teeth clenched in anger when he saw Malfoy smirking as he came nearer.

When the ship arrived they walked across a plank and onto Harry's ship, "what are you doing here Malfoy, your family were ordered never to return" he said.

"Well that may be true but seeing as in just over a month I will be captain I decided to see what will need to be changed and who will be banished from it" he sneered looking around.

Harry clenched his fists, true he didn't have anyone to marry but there were still rules saying that no Malfoy could be on the ship.

Before Harry could say this Malfoy continued, "However, that was before I was told that you had someone to marry" he drawled.

Harry's anger flared, the only people who knew about this were some people on his ship so how could Malfoy have known.

"I don't actually, I am taking her back home" Harry didn't care that Malfoy would laugh at it, at least it kept the girl locked in the room a few levels below them safe and it was true.

As expected, Malfoy smirked "oh really?, that horrible to live with are you?, the poor girl" he said causing Harry to restrain himself with everything he had.

"Now Malfoy, until my birthday no one is really captain so the law is the same, I suggest you leave now" he said dangerously.

Harry saw that Malfoy was about to saw something but stopped, his mouth curled into a sinister smile as he looked over Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned around to see and felt like hitting himself repeatedly with a cannon ball, he had forgot to lock the room.

Standing halfway out of the door leading to the deck was a very scared looking Ginny, she must have been wondering what the noise of explosions were and instead of hiding came up to it.

Harry was slightly impressed that she didn't hide but quickly shook the feeling off when he remembered that the most evil and horrid family were behind him and on the ship next to his.

"Well, I presume that this is the girl I was told about, she looks a lot nicer than what I was told" he said, Harry felt like killing him at that point.

Thinking quickly Harry began shooting hexes and curses at Malfoy, the rest of his crew began to cast spells at the enemy crew.

Within the fighting and screaming two men ran to Ginny, she quickly hated the fact Harry took her wand and ran back under the deck but the men followed.

She quickly closed the door to the room she was staying in and pushed the bed in front of it, she cursed her stupidity when the door exploded.

The men walked in the room and the last thing Ginny heard was a stunner before falling into darkness.

They ran back up to the deck with her limb body in one of the men's arms, the other man cast curses at everyone they passed.

When Harry saw the Princess he felt so much anger, he ran after them casting hexes but was too late when everyone who followed Malfoy retreated back to the ship and sailed away.

Harry tried to follow them but soon realised that the engine was smashed, he cursed and slammed his fists against the wheal.

This was all his fault.


	5. Malfoy

Ginny woke up groaning and looked at her surroundings, she was in another room, she saw the window and cursed when she was still on a ship and hoped that it was Harry's.

The door opened and a man came in, Ginny cursed in her head when she saw it was that Malfoy person that Harry was talking to earlier.

"Hello Princess, I heard that Potter was going to marry you, hopefully he will be unwed now until after his birthday making me Captain" he sneered.

Ginny felt her skin crawl, to be honest she preferred Harry to him, "now I am going to continue my plans for when I can finally finish what my Father started, be a good little princess and don't try anything" he said before leaving.

Ginny sat on the hard bed, she wondered how something like this could have happened to her, she thought about being in her bed chambers with Max and began to cry silently until sleep took over her.

*

When she woke up she saw a young girl dust the side table and put a tray down, she looked about nine, she had blond hair.

The girl noticed that Ginny was awake and squeaked slightly "sorry to have woken you princess" she said in a scared voice.

Ginny was taken back slightly, no one has ever been scared of her before, "what's going on?" Ginny asked rubbing her head where it was sore.

"I brought you some food, it tastes nicer than how it looks" she said timidly, Ginny looked at the tray which had a bowl of grey cream stuff in it.

The girl began clearing some stuff away with her wand, "what's your name?" Ginny asked sitting up on the bed.

"Celia Malfoy" she said shaking slightly as she continued to clean the room, Ginny was slightly shocked, she was a Malfoy, Malfoy's were suppose to be cruel and greedy, well according to Harry.

"My brother Draco told me to check on you, this room is so filthy" she said tuting slightly about her brother, Ginny watched the girl and couldn't imagine this being Malfoy's sister, he seemed so mean and cruel, she didn't.

"So my this girl told my brother about you, are you really a princess?, what's it like?" she asked sitting on the end of the bed cross legged.

Ginny wondered about the girl who had told them but shook it off when she saw the eager eyes of the girl in front of her.

"Well yes, it's not the nicest thing, you are expected to act like a lady at all times, you are suppose to hate anything to do with mood and you are suppose to wear dresses all the time and it's kind of lonely" she said.

The girl's eyes slightly widened "how come it's lonely?" she asked, Ginny was actually finding her voice cute.

"You can only be with certain people which is stupid, you can only be with girls until you have a suitor and I didn't really like the girls around the palace, they were all snobby and fainted or squealed at the slightest thing" Ginny told her.

The girl looked shocked "that sounds horrid, I would hate to have to be like that, was Captain Potter your suitor?" she asked.

"No, I didn't really look at the letters from the suitors but he was definitely not one of them" she said remembering the man from her bed chambers.

Celia was about to ask something else when the door opened, they both looked up to see Draco Malfoy, he scowled at his sister.

"Celia, we have been looking for you everywhere now come on" he said nastily, Celia quickly jumped up from the bed and ran from the room.

Malfoy looked at Ginny before slamming the door shut with such force that Ginny was surprised it didn't break as she felt the bed shake.

Sighing, Ginny looked out of the small window as storm clouds began to gather, she watched as small droplets of water hit the dusty window.

She actually wanted to be back on Harry's ship, at least then she had a chance of going back home.

*

Harry growled in frustration, thunder could be heard above him, the ship's engine was finally repaired and they were hunting Malfoy's ship.

Harry was determined to get Ginny, if it wasn't for him she would be safe and at home, he couldn't let this happen to her.

Sirius knocked on the door and entered "still no sign of any other ships Harry, there is no way we will be able to find them, they could be miles away for all we know" he said.

Harry's eyes narrowed "this is my fault, I will not let anyone be taken or worse killed because of me" he said through clenched teeth.

Sirius nodded, there was no reasoning with Harry when he was like this, looking over the map Harry was looking at, they decided to try going North-West.

"How did Malfoy know about her?" Harry wondered aloud, Sirius watched his godson, this was not suppose to happen and if something happens to that girl, he is going to blame himself.

"The only people who knew were some people on this ship unless he was watching you" said Sirius.

"Well it doesn't matter, we are going to get Ginny and take her home" Harry said as he began to pace.

Sirius thought for a moment "what about being Captain, you can't let Malfoy become it" he said remembering the last time the Malfoys were in charge.

"I will think about that later, right now we need to help her" he said, he was going to see Luna after he helped Ginny, sure Luna was weird but she was the best girl on the ship.

He looked out of the window and saw something black far away, he ran to his desk and took out his spyglass.

Running back to the window, he quickly looked through it and saw that it was a ship with a flag that had a moving, hissing, green snake on it.

"It's them!" Harry said, he ran up to the deck and turned the ship to where he saw Malfoy's ship and ran down to the boiler room to tell the workers to put more coal in the engine so the ship could move faster.

The thunder became more frequent and the rain became heavier, however, Harry didn't care, his mind was focused on bigger things.

*

Ginny was reading one of the books that were in the room, it was the most horrid spells, she began to feel sick and put the book down.

The rain was pounding on the window more now, she never realised that the storm had come so soon.

She heard lightning somewhere above her and she began to feel very uneasy about being in a wooden ship in the middle of an ocean.

She stood up to put the book back on the shelf when the ship shook making her lose her balance and fall.

Pain shot through her leg followed by a warm gooey feeling, she looked down to see her dress was slightly ripped at the bottom and that a red substance was going through it.

She lifted the red part of the dress and saw quite a large cut on her leg, at that moment Ginny cursed the fact that the sight of blood made her queasy.

She tried to move her leg but it was too painful, she screamed in agony as she tried to move again but she had no luck.

She heard footsteps outside the door, she looked up as it opened to see Celia with a tray of the grey cream stuff.

She gasped when she saw the blood, she quickly put the tray down and kneeled by Ginny, "what happened?" she asked panicked.

"I fell when the ship shook, I guess I cut my leg on something" she said hissing in pain as Celia inspected her leg.

"There is glass, great I knew something like this would happen, but no Draco didn't think the ship needed cleaning" she said as she took out her wand.

She began to chant something Ginny couldn't understand, her leg began to feel better, the ship shook again.

"What is that?" Ginny asked as her leg began to feel numb and the pain faded away.

"I am not sure, this hasn't happened before" she said sounding scared like she did earlier that day.

When Ginny got the feeling back in her leg she thanked Celia, stood up and limbed over to the window, huge waves were hitting the ship.

"Celia, Celia, darling where are you?" a panicked woman's voice called as the ship shook again, Celia looked to the door.

"My Mother is calling me, I have to go" Celia said before running out of the room and towards the woman's voice.

Ginny limbed over to the bed and sat down, she hoped that the storm wouldn't last, it was not the most pleasant thing to endure.

*

Harry wiped his soaked hair from his eyes as the rain continued to pore, he could see the ship closely now.

The waves have been getting bigger but it was nothing the ship couldn't handle, Sirius and Remus prepared everyone for going to the ship and Harry was more than ready.

The ship drew nearer as the lighting began to strike, the thunder roared like an untamed lion ready to pounce.

Waves lapped at the side of the ship as the cannons were prepared, the rain began to get even heavier as it pelted the wooden floor below.

They crashed into the side of the ship, Neville and Seamus quickly used their wands to tie the ships together before they began to go aboard.

Once the half of the crew that were going where on the ship the other crew took out their wands out and began to fight.

As curses and hexes were being sent in every direction, Harry, Remus and Sirius ran to the door that led below.

They quickly ran down the steps as quietly as they could and looked around, no one was down there but they still stayed cautious.

*

Ginny stood up from the bed when she heard a louder crash, she ran to the window and gasped when she saw another ship.

She could hear shouting above her followed by a crash, she ran to the door to see what was happening but it was locked.

Footsteps were coming closer so she quickly stepped back from the door, it unlocked and open.

Ginny looked up to see Celia panting in the doorway, "Captain Potter has come" she said out of breath, Ginny's eyes widened.

"Come on" Celia said, Ginny quickly shook her head and followed the girl out of the room.


	6. Rescue

Above Ginny and Celia the shouting and screaming grew louder, they ran through doors, up stairs and along halls.

"We are nearly at the top Ginny" Celia said looking over her shoulder, Ginny nodded, one reason she hated dresses at the palace was that it was harder to run in.

She cursed Harry and the dress he gave her, Ginny knew it was better then the nightgown she was wearing at the time but they were still hard to run in.

Celia quickly stopped causing Ginny to break from her thoughts, she was going to ask what was wrong but then heard Draco Malfoy's voice.

"Celia!, Celia where are you, Celia it's too dangerous" Malfoy shouted, his voice full of rage.

The door at the end of the hall opened and his voice became clearer, thinking quickly Celia pulled Ginny to the closest door and pushed her inside.

After going into the room herself she closed in and they both waited quietly, Ginny could feel her heart pounding against her chest as the footsteps came nearer to the door and his voice was becoming louder as he called for Celia.

They began to sink further back into the empty and dark room as he came closer, Ginny sighed in relieve when the footsteps passed the room and his voice grew more distant.

"That was close" said Celia as she listened closely at the door to make sure he was gone, Ginny couldn't agree more.

She watched as Celia opened the door slightly then all the way once everything was clear, they went out of the room and began to run down the hallway again.

"We are nearly there, after we go up these stairs we are just below the deck" Celia informed her, Ginny smiled at the thought that she might be able to go home after all.

While they climbed the stairs Ginny was glad that the bottom part of the dress was ripped off other wise the dress would be down to her ankles instead of knees and there would be no way she could climb stairs fast.

Once they were just below the deck the shouting was so loud that Ginnny had to cover her ears as they ran down the hall.

Another door opened at the end of the hall so the two girls quickly hid in a small room at the side and waited for the sound of footsteps to pass.

Ginny listened carefully, it was three sets of footsteps that were rushing past them, she froze when one stopped outside the door.

However, after a moment the footsteps continued down the hall, Ginny and Celia waited a moment and looked around the room.

"Where are we?" Ginny asked looking at all the boxes and red circles, Celia looked behind her at what Ginny was looking at.

"Target room, the boxes are wands and stuff, I'm not actually allowed in this room" she said a bit sheepishly.

Ginny opened one of the boxes and saw wands, she took one out and felt the familiar tug before putting it in her pocket, she turned around to see Celia looking out the door before gesturing to go.

Ginny followed her down the hall again and up a few more steps until they reached a door, behind it was a sight that made Ginny queasy again.

Hexes and curses were being sent everywhere, blood coated some of the floor and walls and some men were even motionless on the floor.

She turned to look down at Celia who looked very scared, "maybe you should stay here, I will help and then I will come back" Ginny suggested.

Celia hesitated before nodding, Ginny hugged her new friend and ran out onto the desk while casting as many spells she could think of until she found some people she recognised from Harry's ship.

*

Harry, Remus and Sirius walked slowly down the hall with their wands raised, they thought of where the girl could be when Remus heard something.

He looked at the door next to him and thought he could hear heavy breathing like someone inside was scared, he walked closer and heard it more.

Sirius and Harry stopped when they realised Remus was not behind them and saw him concentrating on a door.

Remus was about to open the door when it suddenly stopped, surprised he looked to Harry and Sirius who were quietly gesturing him to come on.

With one more look at the door Remus followed Sirius and Harry down the hall again, they ran down the stairs at the end while trying to make as little noise as they could.

Remus thought he heard a door open from the hall but shook it off as they continued down the stairs.

As they walked around they tried as many doors as they could and softly called out "Ginny" but they couldn't find her.

At the bottom of the ship they opened all the doors until one was left, Sirius opened it with his wand ready but the room was empty.

"Not this one either" he said looking around, he was about to shut the door and carry on looking but Harry stopped him.

"What's that" he said and walked into the room, on the floor was some material, Harry's eyes widened when he realised it looked like the dress the Princess was wearing that day.

He picked it up and saw the blood pooled on the floor and the patch of blood on the dress, Harry could not believe his eyes, he was too late.

"Harry?" he heard his Uncle Remus say, Harry clenched tighter to the material in anger, "it's my fault" was all he said before dropping the material, tightening his grip on his wand and storming out the room in rage.

"Harry, please stop" Remus said running after his nephew hoping that he wouldn't do anything foolish.

"She would still be at home if it wasn't for me" he said as he charged up to the deck, he blew the door open and walked onto the deck.

He began to shout every curse he knew and eventually the crew began to run away, that is until Malfoy walked onto the deck.

"Potter!" he shouted, Harry turned to see him sneering as he came closer, Harry clenched his teeth.

Before anyone could say anything both Captains began to duel, red and green lights were firing from both wands and the force pushed everyone back.

*

Ginny had cast a stunner which hit a tall man with a silver mask and black robes when she heard Malfoy shout "Potter!".

She quickly turned and saw them at the other side of the ship, they walked a few steps closer to each over before red and green lights were shot from their wands.

More and more red lights were shot from Harry's wand and green from Malfoy's wand, everyone within twelve feet of them were knocked back by the strength that was emitting from the two Captains.

She watched as a cutting curse sliced Malfoy's arm slightly and blood began to show on his white sleeve.

He growled in rage and began to cast even more curses but he seemed to be blinded with anger as nearly all of them missed Harry.

"Something wrong Malfoy?" Harry asked smirking which caused Malfoy to get even more angry and his aim became worse.

Harry hit a stunner at him and Malfoy was motionless on the floor, Sirius and Remus ran to Harry and made sure he was ok.

smiling, Ginny watched as they hugged him and checked the bruise above his left eye, her smile vanished when she heard a cry.

She looked closely as Celia ran onto the deck and to her unconscious brother, even though Draco was evil, Celia made Ginny's heart sink.

The small nine year old girl cried as she tried to wake her brother, Ginny watched her sadly but gasped when she saw Harry raise his wand.

She saw Celia look up and began to shake as her eyes widened at the sight of the wand pointed at her, "Malfoy's deserve to die" Ginny heard him say.

She gasped at his words and she saw Celia close her eyes scared, Harry opened his mouth to say the spell.

Without thinking Ginny ran as fast as she could to the girl "no!" she screamed which got everyone's attention.

She didn't care, she continued to run to the frightened girl without looking at anyone, all she cared about was not letting that little girl not be killed.

When she reached her she kneeled next to her and wrapped her in a hug, Celia hugged her back and cried onto her shoulder.

Ginny stroked the young girl's hair and looked up at Harry who's face was hard as he watched them, she narrowed her eyes at him.

*

Harry pointed his wand at the Malfoy girl in front of him and felt his anger rise again, everyone in that family were evil, his Father was gone because of them and now so was Ginny.

Without thinking properly he heard himself say "Malfoys deserve to die" as he pointed his wand at her, he saw her eyes go wide and she began to shake.

Harry shook it off, this was a Malfoy, an evil, cruel and sick Malfoy and this was for his Father and all the other innocent people they killed.

He was about to say the unforgivable curse when he heard the familiar voice, "no!" she shouted.

He looked up like everyone else to see Ginny running to them, Harry's heart pounded and his stomach fluttered as he saw her, she was alive.

She ran closer and all Harry wanted to do was hug her but instead she kneeled next to the Malfoy girl and hugged her.

The girl hugged her back and cried on her shoulder, Harry didn't understand what was going on, this girl was a Malfoy and needed to be treated as such.

He was about to say something when Ginny looked up to him and he lost his train of thought, his heart sank when she glared at him while soothing the still crying Malfoy.

"Put your wand down right now" she said in a quiet, calm voice but her expression was more than calm.

Harry was too shocked but happy she was alive to argue and lowered his wand, Ginny hugged the girl tightly before standing up and walking towards Harry who surprisingly found himself walking backwards as he saw the sheer force of her glare.

"How dare you threaten a scared nine year old girl, I was beginning to think those stories about you may not be true but this proves it" she said, her voice was still calm.

Harry felt hurt at her words but couldn't think of what anything to say as she walked back to the girl and hugged her again.

"What are you talking about, this is a Malfoy, the reason you are here" he said once he found his voice again.

"No she is the reason I am up here, she helped me when I was bleeding and couldn't move" she said, her voice was less angry.

Harry realised, that must have been the blood, he suddenly felt sickened by his actions "I'm sorry I didn't know" he said.

He looked around him and saw the disapproved look from his Uncle Remus, "come on let's go, we will take you home" he sais and began to walk to the ship.

Ginny hesitated as she looked at Celia, "go" she said smiling up at her, Ginny smiled back before following Harry as he waited for her.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked looking at the blood that was still on the dress, Ginny looked down and noticed it as well.

"Ye fine, it doesn't hurt anymore" she said as they climbed onto his ship, Ginny looked up at him and saw a strange look in his eyes.

The next thing she saw was black as she fell to the ground, "Ginny!" she heard Harry's panicked tone before silence.


	7. A Day With Harry

Ginny woke up rubbing her head trying to remember what had happened, her eyes adjusted to the light and she saw someone sitting next to her.

She squinted her eyes slightly and saw Harry, Ginny watched him and couldn't help but realise how handsome he actually was.

He looked up and met her gaze, his eyes widened and Ginny found that she couldn't look away.

"Princess!, are you ok?, how do you feel?" he asked hurriedly as he felt her forehead, Ginny involuntarily shivered as his hand touched her skin.

She felt her cheeks heat and saw Harry grin slightly, "I'm fine, my head hurts a little though, what happened?" she asked.

Harry conjured an ice pack and placed it on her head where he felt a bump, Ginny was surprised at how he was acting.

"You fainted when you were on the deck, your pulse was week and Remus said something about blood loss" he said checking her wrist for her pulse.

Ginny just watched him as he continued to check bruises and cuts that he must have already seen.

"That cut on your leg was really deep so we had to bandage it and I think you should be careful" he said.

Ginny looked at her leg and saw the bandages and had only just noticed that her leg was hurting.

Harry stood up and put a dress down at the end of the bed, "Remus also noticed that you have barely eaten a thing so you are having lunch with us so we can make sure you eat" he said in a stern voice.

The thought of food made Ginny feel queasy, "no it's fine, I am not hungry" she said in a weak voice.

Harry shook his head "either get changed or go out in that very ripped dress, either way you are going to eat" he said, his voice was still stern.

Ginny looked down and blushed at how ripped the dress was and how much of her skin was showing.

Harry moved towards her intending to drag her out of the room, Ginny realised this and quickly jumped back "I'll change" she squeaked causing Harry to fight back laughter.

"Ok, I will be waiting outside" he said before turning around and exiting the room, he closed the door behind him and Ginny sighed.

She quickly changed and opened the door to see Harry leaning against the opposite wall smiling at her, surprisingly, she felt her knees go weak.

"Come on then Princess" he said as he began to walk down the hall, Ginny followed him and couldn't stop smiling.

Harry walked up the stairs at the end and carried on down another hall before opening some large doors.

Inside, the room was decorated with candles and paintings of past Captains, the biggest was James Potter grinning and leaning down to kiss Lily Potter, his wife.

A long teak table was in the centre of the room with teak chairs, the table was filled with different types of dishes and plates.

Two men sat at the table and smiled at them "Harry, Ginny" Remus greeted nodding at them, the man next to him grinned and continued eating.

"Hey Uncle Remus, Sirius" Harry greeted as he pulled out a chair for Ginny and gestured to her to sit, smiling slightly she sat down and Harry sat across from her.

Ginny realised that the man sitting next to Harry was the man from her bed chambers and she felt slightly nervous.

Remus sat next to her so she felt slightly better next to the kind man, she looked over at Harry and noticed he was looking at her oddly, he quickly turned away as he grabbed two plates.

He piled food from every dish onto both plates, there was mashed potato, beef, vegetables and bread on each plate.

He put one of the plates in front of her and a goblet of water, "that will be enough to make you feel better, right Uncle Remus?" he asked looking up at the older man who nodded.

Harry smiled and sat down to poor himself some water, Ginny looked at the plate wide eyed, she never usually ate that much even at home, her brothers did but not her.

She looked up at Harry who was watching her carefully and he could tell she was going to try and get out of eating it all.

"You haven't eaten much, it will help" he said refusing to back down, Ginny kept his gaze for a moment then looked down at the plate.

"But..." she tried to protest but one look at Harry's determined expression she knew he wouldn't change his mind.

Sighing, she picked up the fork and after a moment began to eat, she looked up to see Harry smile before he began to eat his lunch.

Harry and Sirius began having a fight with the mash potatoes causing Remus to shake his head chuckling and Ginny to hold back her laughter as they watched the so called Captain and the so called adult have a food fight.

After a few minutes the two were running around the room throwing mashed potatoes at each over, Remus was chuckling as he continued to eat his lunch.

Ginny forgot about the second half of the plate as she watched the two, she was failing miserably as she tried to hold back her giggles.

The next thing Ginny knew Sirius ducked as Harry threw a hand full of mashed potato and it hit her in the face.

She blinked a few times before narrowing her eyes at the boy who was staring at her wide eyed.

Harry gulped, this was it, she was going to hate him now, she wiped the mashed potato from her face and threw it right at him.

Shocked, Harry stood there with mashed potato on his shirt, Sirius covered his mouth trying not to laugh as Harry watched the girl.

Ginny's lip twitched before she was in a fit of laughter, Harry grinned as he watched her laugh.

Sirius couldn't hold it in any longer as he barked with laughter, Remus chuckled as he stood up from his seat.

"Time for some practise Harry, however, you might want to change your shirt first" he said still chuckling.

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled as his Uncle left the room, Sirius grinned "Harry my boy, I will defeat you this time" he said smugly as he walked out.

"In your dreams fleabag" Harry called after him, he heard him laugh before the door closed, he looked at Ginny who was standing up before walking to her.

He pushed her lightly back down into the chair causing her to squeak and glare at him, "not until you are finished missy" he said grinning and gesturing to the half finished plate.

Ginny glared even more when he called her 'missy' but his grin never faded, she began eating the food again.

Harry stood there making sure she ate it all, when she had eaten half of what was left she looked up to see Harry raise an eyebrow.

Grumbling, she kept eating, Harry caught a few of her choice words and wondered how someone like her had ever learnt such language.

When she was finished Harry beamed at her and helped her up "ok now?" he asked grinning like he was talking to a six year old.

Ginny rolled her eyes "I feel sick, that was way to much food" she said narrowing her eyes at the smirking boy.

"Well maybe if you didn't refuse to eat the other times then you wouldn't have had to eat so much at once" he said still smirking.

Ginny rolled her eyes again as he lead her out of the room and into one where his Uncles were waiting.

Harry quickly changed his shirt causing Ginny to blush and look away, he smirked as he saw her rosy cheeks.

After Harry practised a few spells, Sirius grabbed two wooden swords and threw one to Harry who caught it swiftly.

They began to fight without wands, something every Captain has to learn, after ten minutes Sirius had both his and his godson's sword in his hands.

One was pointed at Harry as Sirius grinned, Harry grumbled as he took back his sword and heard giggling from across the room where Remus and Ginny sat watching them.

Harry looked at them and saw Ginny laughing at him, he rolled his eyes as he felt heat rise into his cheeks.

"Think you can do better then?" he challenged, Ginny nodded and stood up as he threw a second sword to her.

She grabbed it with ease and stood in front of him, they both bowed and began to fight.

Ginny quickly moved out of the way of Harry's attack and turned to hit him but he quickly blocked it with his sword.

It carried on for five minutes, each blocking the others move until Ginny finally knocked the wooden sword out of Harry's grip and caught it with her free hand.

Both were panting as they watched the other, Ginny grinned impishly as she gave him back the sword.

Sirius's laughter could be heard behind them, "how are you so good?" Harry asked ignoring his godfather.

"My brother Charlie use to teach me without my Mother knowing, if she did believe me she would faint" she said rolling her eyes.

Harry grinned as he grabbed the sword, "again?" he asked and Ginny nodded before they both bowed and began.

This time Harry had Ginny on the floor pointing the sword at her grinning triumphantly, he helped her up and gave her back the sword, the grin never leaving his face.

Ginny stuck her tongue out causing his grin to grow as he watched her, shaking his head he put the swords away.

They both went on the deck and enjoyed the slight breeze as they talked, Harry found himself looking into her eyes which twinkled slightly.

Ginny told him about her family and the things they did which her Mother hated, Harry told her about his family and just how his Uncle Sirius was really immature and pulled pranks.

Ginny laughed as Harry told her a prank Sirius pulled on him, "Fred and George would get on well with him, they love pranks" she said.

"Really?, well the last thing we need is for them to meet, Sirius is bad enough as it is" Harry said shuddering at the thought causing Ginny to laugh even more.

Ginny had dinner with Harry, Remus and Sirius who grinned as Harry told him about Ginny's brothers Fred and George.

"I like the sound of those two, do they prank a lot?" Sirius asked still grinning, Ginny nodded while laughing with Harry.

"Yes, they are actually thinking about opening a joke shop outside the palace, of course our Mother hates the idea" she told him.

Ginny was happy that Harry never made her eat more this time as they all talked and laughed.

After dinner Harry took Ginny back to the room "well, goodnight Harry" she said smiling up at him.

Harry smiled back, "goodnight Ginny" he said and blushed as she leaned up to kiss his cheek, he blinked and heard the door close.

He walked back to the study grinning like an idiot.


	8. Home

Ginny woke up smiling, she couldn't remember the last time she had woken up like that, she felt her stomach flutter as she thought of last night.

She looked up as the door opened, Harry smiled at her as he came in, Ginny smiled back as she stood up.

"Breakfast is ready if you want to eat with us" he said shyly making Ginny hold back a giggle.

"Yes ok" she said and Harry grinned as he lead her to the dinning room, Remus and Sirius were already eating.

They both looked up smiling,"morning" they greeted happily, Harry pulled out a chair for Ginny again.

"Good morning" he greeted cheerfully as he took his seat across from Ginny, they began to put some food on their plates.

Ginny looked up and noticed Harry looking at her plate and raised an eyebrow, she rolled her eyes and began to eat.

Harry thought she should eat more but he would just settle with how much she was eating now.

"Morning Ginny, sleep well?" Remus asked smiling at the girl sat next to him, Ginny looked up and smiled.

"Yes I did thanks" she said cheerfully, Remus's smile grew before he began to eat again, Ginny looked across her and saw Harry watching her with an odd smile.

He quickly looked down and began to eat, Ginny shook her head and went back to eat herself.

When breakfast was over, Harry and Ginny walked along the deck, they were close to her home.

Ginny watched the clouds cross the light blue sky and Harry found himself watching her, a few times Ginny blushed when she saw him watching her.

After an hour they could see land, Harry felt disappointed as he watched Ginny look longingly at her home.

He had talked to Luna who didn't mind marrying him, she mentioned something about nargles at the wedding which confused him.

When they finally hit shore, Ginny ran down the ship and to land, she looked behind her and saw Harry following her with a sad smile.

Remus followed Harry to make sure nothing happened, when they were both on land they walked up to the castle with Ginny.

Harry didn't want to say goodbye but he had put her in enough danger, she had plenty of suitors and he would marry Luna.

as they walked along the path he heard Ginny scream, confused, he looked up and saw what had upset her.

Smoke was coming from the palace and screams could be heard followed by barking, Ginny ran up the path as fast as she could.

"Ginny wait!" Harry called as he and Remus ran after her, the screaming got louder as they got closer and something was coming closer to them.

Harry and Remus quickly raised their wands as it ran to Ginny, "Max!" she called and an Alaskan puppy ran into her arms.

"Oh Max" Ginny said hugging him before carrying the puppy up the path, they began to couch as the smoke got thicker so Remus cast bubble head charms on them and Max.

Once they were at the palace half of it was in ruins, they could hear screaming followed by a gasp.

"Princess Ginny!" they heard a girl shout, they looked up and saw a bushy haired girl in an apron run to Ginny and engulf her in a hug as the dog barked happily.

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed laughing as they hugged each over with Max in the middle still barking and licking their faces causing them to laugh more.

Harry and Remus began to use a water spell to extinguish the fire, they could hear someone calling Hermione and coughing.

When the fire was out Ginny put Max down and ran to her brother "Ron!" she said happily as she hugged him.

"Ginny, your alive!" he said lifting her off the floor slightly in a crushing hug, Max ran around the two siblings wagging his tail and barking cheerfully.

"What happened, where is everyone?" she asked panicked as she looked at the burned palace which was once her home.

"Everyone was out finding you, me, Hermione and a few other servants were still in the palace when some men in black set a fire surrounding us and broke in, everyone managed to get out fine, they left something" he said passing a piece of material to her.

Remus saw the material over her shoulder and his eyes widened, on the green material was a snake hissing at them.

"Can I see that" he said and Ginny passed it to him, he showed it to Harry who growled in his throat.

"It's Malfoy's sign" he said through clenched teeth, Ginny paled, she couldn't believe that he could do something like this.

"Ginny, I am so sorry, it's my fault" Harry said weakly as he looked down, Ginny sighed.

She shook her head and looked back up at her home, Ron was helping Hermione as she walked through the rubble to them.

"Where have you been Ginny, we were all so worried" Ron said, Ginny bit her lip as she looked at a guilty looking Harry.

"I have been with Harry, I would have come back sooner but we met Malfoy and well it's all hard to explain" Ginny said avoiding eye contact.

Remus saw a glimpse of green and looked up, "Harry!" he shouted, he looked up and saw Malfoy's crew heading towards them.

"Ginny" he said unsure, Ginny nodded and Harry smiled grabbing her arm and looked up to the other two.

"You will need to follow us" he said and they nodded before all of them ran down the path.

Ginny looked behind her and saw Max growling and yelping at the people coming closer "Max!" she said running out of Harry's grip and to her puppy.

"Ginny!" Harry called as he felt her run out of his grip, he saw her run and pick up the puppy before running back to them.

"I can't leave him" she said and Harry nodded before they all continued to run down the path.

They could hear chanting behind them and were soon back on the ship as they sailed from the shore.

Ginny put Max down and the puppy tried to climb onto the side of the ship but was too short so settled for yelping at the people who began to fire curses at them.

Once Harry shouted his commands they were going further out to sea, Ron comforted Hermione which made Ginny smile.

She hoped the two would hurry up and realise that they liked each over but for now this would do.

"Who were they" Hermione asked looking at Ginny, Ron looked as shocked as Hermione by what had happened.

"They are pirates, Malfoy's crew to be exact, he is a cold and cruel person" Ginny said which surprised the two even more.

"But pirates weren't suppose to be real" Hermione said looking around her, Ginny shook her head.

"Harry is the Captain of this ship and there are a lot of pirates so I told you so" Ginny said smiling slightly, Ron chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"Harry as in Harry Potter?" Hermione asked even more shocked if that was even possible, Ginny nodded and they looked up at Harry who was giving orders to different people around the ship.

Sirius ran to them "It might be best if you three stay inside" he said leading them under the deck.

Max looked behind at them from where he was yelping and saw them going through a door, he quickly ran after them and just managed to squeeze through before the door closed.

"Stay in here, it will be safe" he said as they entered the dinning room before he left and locked the door.

"I hope everyone else is safe" Ron said pacing back and forth, Ginny sat down at the table with Hermione.

Max barked and wagged his tail at Ginny, she smiled and lifted him up into her lap, he snuggled into her and fell asleep while she stroked him.

Shouting could be heard above them as the ship jerked causing Max to fall from Ginny's lap.

He growled and looked around before going back to sleep on the floor, Ginny giggled and picked the poor thing up.

Once it was quiet they heard footsteps coming nearer before a spell was muttered, when the door opened they saw Harry.

His arm was bleeding and Ginny quickly put Max down and ran to him, she pulled her wand new wand out and began muttering the healing charm her Mother taught her.

"Are you ok?" she asked once the cut was sealed, he nodded and stood up but groaned, she pushed him down gently.

"You need to be careful" she said shaking her head making Harry smile at her.

"Will someone tell us what the bloody hell is going on" Ron said getting angry as he watched his sister and the so called pirate.

Ginny sighed "Malfoy and his crew burned your home, I guess they were looking for Ginny, it's not safe for you to go back yet" he said sadly.

Ginny and Harry continued to tell Hermione and Ron about what had happened, Ron was angry at Harry for what happened to Ginny but Hermione calmed him.

"So are you telling me that some psycho is trying to kill my sister" Ron said and Harry nodded sadly.

"The problem is that Malfoy tampered with very dark magic so the only way to kill him is to use venom on a crystal that was hidden in the cave that my Father died in, I will find it and kill him, then you will be safe, I am sorry" he said.

Ron growled in frustration, Hermione and Ginny looked at each over and nodded "we will help" Ginny said and Hermione agreed.

"I couldn't possibly let you, it would be very dangerous" Harry said but Ginny shook her head.

"Which is why we will help, right Hermione" she said and Hermione nodded.

Harry smiled at their kindness, "hold on, there is no way Ginny is helping without me with her if it is dangerous" Ron said when he realised what they were saying.

Hermione smiled softly at him and they all agreed, they would find the crystal and Malfoy will be killed.

"Thank you all so much" Harry said and they began to plan their journey with help from Remus and Sirius.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke up to the sound of barking, quickly, he sat up and pointed at the source of the noise.

He grabbed his glasses off the side table and put them on, he squinted his eyes and met large round ones.

He blinked and realised it was the puppy, Max sat by the bed wagging his tail and barking up at him with a cute expression on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat up more in his bed keeping his wand on the puppy, Harry narrowed his eyes but smiled.

"And what was that for" he asked mock dangerously at the puppy, Max moved his head to the side slightly as he watched the wand.

He barked and ran in a circle wagging his tail even more before sitting in front of Harry again, Harry thought he could see humour in the puppy's eyes.

"Don't get cute with me" he said grinning down at the excited puppy, Max barked once more before snatching the wand pointed at him in his mouth and running around the room.

"Hey!" Harry shouted indignantly as he shot out of his bed and chased him, Harry was annoyed that such a little thing was so fast.

"Give that back you little mutt" Harry said laughing slightly as the puppy turned quickly and ran though his legs and out of the door.

Harry shook his head as he chased after Max as he ran through the hall and down the stairs and along another hall, he kept just running out of reach when Harry was about to catch him.

He ran through the large doors at the end of the hall and straight into the arms of a laughing red head.

"See I told you he could" she said laughing, Harry looked around and realised his Uncles, Ginny's brother Ron and Hermione were laughing.

"What?" he asked confused causing her to laugh more as she stroked Max.

"Remus and Sirius didn't think a puppy could get the upper hand on their Captain but Max just proved them wrong" she said grinning.

Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed his wand, Ginny laughed at his disgusted expression as he wiped the slobber off it.

"Well it was hardly fair, just you wait mutt" Harry said leaning down so he was looking at Max, Max barked happily and licked his face.

"Ew!" Harry cried as he wiped his face like it was toxic, he could hear Sirius an Remus laughing.

"You are going to pay for that" Harry said as he went to sit at the table, Ginny's face was slightly flushed from laughing causing Harry to smile.

"Don't worry Max, just ignore the cranky Captain" Ginny said cooing at the puppy putting him down, Max barked and began to chase his tail.

Ginny giggled and sat down at the table as well, Harry watched the puppy and had to admit he was kind of cute, in an annoying way.

Harry watched what Ginny put on her plate and sighed, Ginny looked up and noticed what he was looking at and shook her head.

"Ron, does Ginny always only eat that much" Harry asked concerned, Ron looked over to Ginny who was glaring at Harry.

"Yes, It doesn't usually seem to bother her but our Mother goes mental about it" he said.

"She fainted the other day so I was wondering if she should eat more for a while, you know to build up her strength" Harry said ignoring Ginny's glare.

Ron almost choked at that, "She fainted!, what happened?" he asked panicked, Ginny narrowed her eyes even more at Harry before facing her brother.

"It's nothing, I cut my leg while with Malfoy and it was something about blood loss" she said rolling her eyes.

"Well Harry is right, you need more energy" Ron said looking over her plate, Ginny glared back at Harry who was grinning in triumph.

"Well I feel fine" she said in a tone that meant that she was not going to eat more, Harry sighed and Ron shook his head.

Suddenly Harry felt a nip at his foot, he looked down and saw Max pulling at the bottom of his pants and growling slightly.

Harry tried moving his leg away but the puppy wouldn't let go, Max tugged harder and he fell off his chair surprised.

Max barked at him and huffed as he turned around and hit Harry's nose with his tail before strutting back over to Ginny.

He lay by Ginny and rested his head over her foot, she leaned down and stroked him "good boy" she whispered to him.

Harry watched as Max licked her hand and went back to resting, he quickly stood up and sat back in his chair ignoring Sirius's failed attempts to stop laughing.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Ginny who was not looking at him and looked slightly angry.

"You did that on purpose" Harry accused her, Ginny looked up and rolled her eyes.

"You can't possibly be suggesting that I told Max to do that to you, he is only a puppy" she said with a slight impish grin on her face.

Sirius laughed louder and even Remus was chuckling now, Harry looked at his Uncles and tried his hardest not to smile.

"Well you made it get my wand so how do I know you didn't make it do that" he said and Ginny glared.

"Max is not an it, also I am not that mean, Max did it on his own" she said and they heard a bark below the table.

Harry grumbled and went back to eating, a moment later he heard a giggle, he looked up and noticed Ginny biting her lip in an attempt not to laugh, he smiled and continued with his breakfast.

*

After breakfast Ginny took Max away from Harry and put him down on the deck, her and Hermione walked around on the sunny day and talked.

"So what has happened while I was gone?" Ginny asked as she watched Max jumping at the seagulls that flew down and just stayed out of his reach.

"Well Charlie, Bill, Fred and George have mostly been looking for you since they came back from hunting and heard about what had happened, your Mother has been looking as well, she was so worried that it was about the suitors, Ron had to stay" she said.

Ginny felt really bad that her family were so worried, she looked at Hermione who was suddenly smiling.

"I managed to safe some of your stuff from the rubble" she said as the two girl went to the room Hermione was staying in.

She grabbed her purse out of her apron and opened it to reveal the spell on it allowing her to put as many things as she needed into it.

She took out a few books and Ginny grinned as she saw her favourite, she grabbed it and looked through it.

Hermione smiled "I thought you would miss that one, although now it mustn't be as good when you have the real thing around you" she said.

Ginny laughed slightly at that, "Well it's still a good book" she said reading through a few pages.

The door opened as Harry walked in, Max ran past him into the room almost knocking him over.

"Ow, seriously that dog must hate me, we are in the study planning what is the best thing to do if you want to join us" he said.

Ginny put the book back in the purse and they followed Harry to the study with Max running around them.

Once they were in the study Harry picked Max up and put him on the floor outside the room before closing the door.

Max growled at the door before sitting guard next to it, inside Remus was taking out a map.

"Now here is where the crystal would be" he said drawing a circle around a cliff on the map.

"As long as Malfoy doesn't realise what we are doing we should be there in a matter of days, the only thing is the venom, that is a hard thing to find out here" he said.

"There is a market there, is there anyway of getting some there?" Ron asked pointing to a part of the map that was close to where they were.

Harry looked over it and nodded, "perfect, if we carry on the way we are now we will be able to get there by tomorrow evening" he said.

Yapping could be heard outside the door, Ginny looked around and noticed that Max wasn't in the room, she looked at Harry who was looking down at the map with a satisfied grin on his face.

Ginny rolled hey eyes, "oh Harry, must you be so mean?" she said and Harry nodded without looking up, she rolled her eyes again before going to the door and opening it letting Max in.

Max ran around excitedly before growling at Harry and strutting over to Ginny with his tail in the air.

Ginny giggled as Harry growled deep in his throat, "Harry honestly, he's only a puppy leave him alone" she said stroking him.

"He's only a puppy" he mimicked in a high pitched voice, Ginny looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"What did you just say" she asked annoyed, Harry looked up from the map and grinned.

"Nothing" he said as his grin grew, Ginny went back to stroking Max who was looking up at Harry.

Harry thought he saw the thing huff at him before licking Ginny's hand and look back at him, Harry stuck his tongue out at the little pest.

He looked up and saw ginny shake her head before picking it up, "don't pay any attention to him, he is probably still grumpy about getting beat this morning" Ginny cooed stroking it's stomach.

Max barked happily and licked her hand again causing her to laugh, "looks like you have competition" Sirius teased quietly to him.

Harry paid no attention to him as he put the map away, they went to lunch and Harry was the last one who left the study as he quickly shut it behind him.

He looked up to see Ginny raise an eyebrow at him, he tried his best to look innocent, "what?" he asked.

Ginny went behind him and opened the door, Max walked out and stuck his tail up in the at Harry as he passed them.

"Oops?" he said with a shrug as he smiled innocently at her, Ginny picked up Max and smirked at Harry.

"You better say sorry" she said giggling at his horror struck face, she raised Max higher as he wagged his tail happily.

"Sorry" Harry grumbled, Max barked cheerfully and lapped at his face with his tongue causing him to step back quickly.

"Oh yuck, my mouth was open!" he said indignantly, Ginny burst out laughing as she walked to the dinning room.

As Harry followed her he thought of all the ways he could get back at the mutt, he sighed as he realised there was no way he could do any of them, the thing was smart.

The rest of the day was spent planning and walking along the deck, several times Harry and Max would get at each over but every time Max won and Ginny would say "he is only a puppy".

'An evil conniving puppy' Harry thought as he rubbed his saw leg where Max 'acsidentily' ran into him.

"The Captain still saw about getting beat by an ickle puppy?" Sirius asked during training.

Harry growled "that thing is not a puppy, it's evil" he said crossing his arms causing his Uncles to laugh.

"Harry, it is just a puppy" Remus said shaking his head, Harry scowled, that puppy was an evil genius.

*

That night Harry went into Ginny's room to say goodnight, she was reading a book with Max in her lap watching him.

"I er came to say goodnight" he said, Ginny looked up from the book and smiled as she closed it.

"Goodnight Harry" she said, Harry looked over to the puppy that was wagging it's tail.

Shaking his head he looked back at Ginny, "no hard feelings about what happened at breakfast this morning?" Harry asked walking closer.

Max began to growl slightly, Harry stopped and looked at the puppy, Ginny stroked him "oh hush Max, well that depends Harry, will you stop commenting about me needing energy?" she asked stroking the puppy.

"Well I still think I am right but fine, I won't comment on it again" he said as he sat down and tried to make peace with Max by stroking him but he snapped at his fingers.

"Max behave, ok then no hard feelings" she said smiling before puting Max out of her lap so she could lean up and kiss Harry on the cheek.

Harry grinned, he looked down when he heard barking and saw Max wagging his tail and looking up at him with cute eyes.

Ginny giggled "aw, he is saying goodnight Harry" she said, Max nodded before he jumped up at Harry and lapped at his face.

Harry struggled to get up as Max ran over him and licking him all over his face, he could just here Ginny's giggles, "a little help?" he asked muffled.

Ginny laughed harder as she picked Max up and put him in on her lap, Harry wiped at his face hard causing his skin to turn slightly red.

He rolled his eyes at the cheeky expression on Max's face and looked up to see an impish grin on Ginny's face.

"Well goodnight" he said smiling, he leaned down and kissed her cheek, she smiled and turned what Harry thought to be a rather cute shade of pink.

He stood up and left the room closing the door behind him before going to his study with a huge grin on his face.


	10. Feelings

Ginny woke up laughing as Max licked her face, "Max stop" she said in between her laughter as she tried to move him.

Max sat down and wagged his tail happily, Ginny sat up in the bed and stroked him as he nuzzled against her.

She heard chuckling and looked up to see Harry leaning against the door frame as he watched her.

Ginny blushed slightly as she smiled at him, "good morning to you too" she said and stuck her tongue out at him.

Harry chuckled again as he walked into the room, he sat next to her and kissed the end of her nose "sorry, good morning, better?" he asked.

Ginny giggled when he kissed her nose and nodded "much" she said cheerfully and stood up from the bed.

Max barked and jumped into Harry's lap trying to jump up and lick his face again, Harry quickly held the puppy and shook his head.

"Oh no you don't, I had enough of that last night" he said grinning at the puppy who just wagged his tail.

"Well someone seems in a good mood today" Ginny said looking through the stuff Hermione managed to save.

She was very thankful that her favourite brush was in there as she took it out and began to brush her hair.

"Well I had a nice night yesterday" he said and leaned down to kiss her cheek causing her to blush again but smile.

He was glad that she smiled and let him kiss her, maybe there was hope yet, his thoughts were broken when Max managed to lick his chin.

"Oh yuck, you little pest" Harry said as he wipped his chin, Ginny turned around and laughed slightly.

"It's not his fault he likes kissing you Harry" Ginny said teasingly, Harry grinned as he put Max down and growled at her before picking her up and spinning around.

Ginny burst out laughing "no, I am getting dizzy, stop!" she giggled as she closed her eyes, Harry chuckled as he set her down.

He brushed a stray strand out of her hair, Ginny smiled up at him and Harry grinned crookedly, they both broke apart when the door opened.

"Harry, breakfast is ready, I hope your not being mean to that sweet puppy again.... oh" Remus said as he entered the room and saw Ginny and Harry jump apart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt" he said quickly as he left and closed the door, Harry cringed, he could picture Remus telling Sirius right now.

"Well we better go then" Ginny said, Harry nodded and they both walked out and to the dinning room.

When they opened the doors they saw Remus quickly stop talking and look innocently up at them.

Sirius was grinning at them, Hermione was beaming at them and Ron was rolling his eyes but smiling.

Max ran in between their legs and into the room barking cheerfully to Remus and Sirius who began petting him and giving him bacon.

Harry watched the puppy with a raised eyebrow, "that can't be good for it" he said pulling out a chair for Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes "Max is a he not an it" she said sitting down, Harry went to the other side and sat down.

"Says you, I think Max is an it" he said grinning, Ginny kicked his leg softly under the table and went to eating.

Harry chuckled as he began to eat, Remus and Sirius shared a knowing look before looking back at the teenagers.

Max ran around the table and happily chewed on scraps that people gave him, he sat next to Harry and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Harry looked down at him and sighed before throwing him half a sausage, "aw, you warming up to him Harry?" ginny asked smirking.

Harry looked up and saw all the grins and smirks, he shrugged, "I guess he is cute in an annoying way" he said before going back to eating his breakfast.

Smiling, Ginny watched him for a moment, he wasn't anything like the stories she had heard, he was really nice and fun to be around.

"We will be going into a village today for the venom" Sirius said as he picked up the dish filled with toast.

"Me and Hermione will be able to look around right?" Ginny said, Sirius nodded causing her to smile.

"There will be enough time, it will take a while to get the venom" he said, Harry felt Max lie down next to him and rest his head on his feet.

Ginny noticed Ron looking up every few minutes and look at Hermione, she smiled, her brother was so hopeless.

She looked over the table and saw Harry looking at her, he quickly looked down at his plate, she began to think of how he acted when she was first on the ship.

He had changed so much, at first he seemed veil and cruel but now he seemed kind and nice, he was really funny even when he didn't mean to be.

*

After breakfast Ginny and Hermione ran into the room Ginny was staying in and went through the stuff until they found a bag of gold pieces.

"This is great, there must be at least 350 galleons in here, we can take about a hand full and get some things from the village we are visiting, Ron is sure to notice you more" Ginny said.

Hermione hesitated "are you sure he likes me?" she asked in a weak tone, Ginny smiled, Hermione has had a crush on Ron for a while which made the fact Ron was crazy about her worse.

"Yes he does and when we come back from the village he is going to be speechless" she told her, Hermione still looked unsure but nodded.

Ginny and Hermione planned what they would do until they heard a knock on the door, they both looked up and saw Sirius.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but we heard from Ron that it was a certain someone's birthday tomorrow" he said grinning.

Ginny turned red and looked down, Hermione smiled at her "we need to do something, maybe the ball room could be used, we really haven't really used that since James and Lily's anniversary" he said thinking out loud.

Ginny's head shot up "oh please don't" she said but Sirius paid no mind as he went over some ideas.

"We will think of something while out at the village, we are almost there by the way" he said before leaving.

"Oh I am going to kill Ron" Ginny said going more red causing Hermione to laugh.

"It wont be all that bad" she said before they went back to planning what to do in the village.

*

Once the ship hit shore Ginny and Hermione hurried to the deck, Harry followed close behind.

Max ran past them and barked happily as he ran around, Harry picked him up and walked back onto the ship.

"No Max, we don't want little puppies to get lost" he said before closing the door leading under the deck.

He began to follow Ginny and Hermione through the village as Remus, Sirius and Ron went to find the venom seller.

As they talked Harry followed behind them and watched out for any signs of danger, he heard Hermione gasp and quickly looked at them.

Ginny laughed and walked over to what made Hermione gasp, she picked it up and stroked it, she turned to face Harry and he chuckled as he saw it was a frog.

"Isn't it the cutest" she cooed as she put it on the floor and watched it hop along the path and into the bushes.

"Cuter than me?" he asked grinning, Ginny laughed as they continued walking, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Definitely" she said grinning impishly at him, he pretended to be outraged which made her grin more.

Ginny and Hermione quickly went into one of the shops while Harry waited outside, after a few minutes they came out with a few bags.

Harry took the bags from them and gestured for them to continue, both girls shrugged and looked at the other shops.

They went into another shop and looked at the jewellery, there was a simple silver chain necklace with a blue pendant on it.

"Hermione it is perfect" Ginny said showing it to the older girl, Hermione wasn't really sure, she never wore jewellery.

"Oh come on, it will look great" Ginny urged her, after a moment Hermione bit her lip and agreed.

They brought the necklace followed by a few earrings and pendants, when they came out of the shop Harry took their bags again and ignored their protests.

Ginny had found a few lovely pairs of dark blue and black jeans and a few rose pink, lavender purple and baby blue t shirts that was perfect for the summer days and a lot better than dresses.

When they came out of the third shop Harry ignored their protests again and took the extra bag.

Remus walked over to them, "we have vile of the venom" he said and they went back to the ship.

All the way Ginny and Hermione kept trying to at least hold one of the bags but Harry refused to let them carry any.

*

When they were back on the ship Ginny opened the door and Max rushed out barking everywhere.

Ginny looked up to Harry who smiled cheekily at her before rushing under the deck and away from the very annoyed puppy.

Ginny rolled her eyes "was he being mean to you Max" she cooed as she picked him up and carried him under the deck.

Before dinner Ginny and Hermione put some of the new clothes on while the others went to the dinning room.

Ginny changed into a pair of deep blue jeans and a baby blue shirtless t shirt and blue stud earrings.

She chose a sparkle bobble and put her hair up in a loose pony tail and twirled in front of the mirror completely satisfied.

Hermione changed into black denim jeans and a striped shirt, her hair was slightly curly but less wild than usual, she had the necklace on and smiled at her reflection.

Ginny and Hermione giggled as they turned to see Max with his nose covered in blusher, he looked up at them wide eyes and wagged his tail like he always did.

"You silly little thing Max" Ginny said wiping the poor pup's nose, he barked and panted with his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Hermione shook her head at the silly puppy before they left the room and headed up the stairs to the dinning room.

When they entered the room the almost laughed when both Ron's and Harry's jaws hit the table at the same time.

Smiling, they both sat at the table and began to eat, Ginny blushed at the smile on Harry's face as he took her in.

Ron was practically drooling over Hermione, Ginny's birthday came up and she turned red as she told them not to do anything.

"Nonsense, we will" Remus said, Harry and Sirius nodded before they began planning, Ginny felt herself turn redder as they planed.

*

The rest of dinner had passed quickly as Harry continued to watch Ginny who was laughing with Remus about something.

When it was time for her to go to bed Harry took her to her room, he waited outside while she got changed until she called him.

"Goodnight Ginny" Harry said grinning slightly as he watched her take the bobble out of her hair and he saw it flow across her back.

"Goodnight Harry" she said before yawning which made Harry chuckle, he leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, her arms circled his neck and one of her hands found it's way into his hair.

Harry brushed his lip across her top lip and she parted them slightly as he explored her mouth.

Max ran into the room happily ready to bark but stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry and Ginny, he wagged his tail before quietly jumping on the bed and resting on the pillow.

When they parted they were both panting slightly,"night" Harry said breathlessly as he grinned down at her.

"Night" Ginny said equally as breathlessly before he turned to leave, when the door closed Ginny jumped on her bed and sat by Max.

She went to sleep smiling as she thought about Harry.


	11. Ball

Harry woke up with a grin on his face, he sat up in his bed and yawned, he got his glasses from the side table and let his eyes adjust.

He smiled when he realised what day it was, Ginny's birthday, his smile grew when he thought about her.

However, things were becoming complicated, he liked Ginny and she liked him but he had to get married before his birthday which was in a week otherwise everything they were doing would be a waist.

He shook his head of that thought as he got out of bed and went to the dinning room, he brushed his hand through his hair as he tried to wake up.

Suddenly he heard barking behind him, he turned just in time to see a black and white blur run straight at him.

A hit to his legs caused him to fall over and wince as he rubbed his back side, he heard a sudden burst of laughter behind him and knew immediately who it was.

"So glad my pain is your amusement" he said wincing as he tried to get up causing Ginny to laugh again before helping him up.

He looked down to the puppy who was looking up innocently at him, Harry rolled his eyes, "one of these days mutt" he threatened.

Ginny began to laugh again, Harry looked at her and smiled, "happy birthday by the way" he said, Ginny blushed slightly.

"Thanks" she said still blushing which Harry thought was very cute, they were interrupted by a very loud bark which scared them both.

"Ruddy pest" Harry said glaring at Max who looked up sweetly at him, Ginny giggled before walking to the dinning room with Max right behind her.

Harry followed them and shook his head as he noticed Max was strutting, when they were in the dinning room everyone was saying 'happy birthday' to Ginny and Max ran around like usual.

Harry pulled a chair out for Ginny before taking the chair opposite her, everyone was talking about what they would do.

"How about we have a party in the ball room, the crew can relax as well" Remus said and everyone but Ginny agreed but it was decided that they would.

After breakfast Harry and Ginny walked along the deck enjoying the sun, Max was running around trying to get at the seagulls.

"Think it actually realises that it wont be able to actually get one" Harry said as he looked at the puppy, Ginny turned to face Max and smiled.

"Max is a he and leave him alone he is only having fun" she said, Harry rolled his eyes and they carried on walking.

"Again with the 'he' thing, face it Ginny, Max is an 'it'" Harry said grinning, Ginny shook her head as Harry's grin grew.

"Harry, don't be so mean to him, he likes you" she said, Harry looked back at the puppy who was still trying to catch a seagull.

"Ye right, the thing is an evil genius" he muttered causing Ginny to laugh, she took his hand and they carried on walking.

They carried on walking around the deck until Remus came over to them, "Harry we need your advise with something" he said.

Harry nodded before facing Ginny, "I will have to see you later" he said unsure, Ginny smiled and nodded.

Harry smiled before leaving, Ginny carried on walking along the deck with Max barking and running around her.

*

Ginny and Hermione were talking in laughing in the room Hermione was staying in, it was an hour before they had to go to the ball room and Hermione was telling Ginny what they had planed.

"I can't dance, I am terrible every time there is a ball, you know that" Ginny said groaning at the idea.

"Don't worry, I am sure Harry will be ok, just follow him when you dance, we have to get you into something great though" Hermione said looking through their things.

"This one is perfect!" she said suddenly as she took out a dress, it was a black dress with a silver trim, it had a v neck and spaghetti laced back.

Ginny looked at the dress and decided that it might be nice, she put her hair up in a simple ponytail and curled the bottom of her hair slightly.

She put some clear lip gloss on and mascara, Hermione beamed at her "you look great" she said, Ginny smiled as she looked in the mirror.

Max barked loudly and sniffed through the clothes that were left on the floor, Ginny giggled and looked at Hermione who was smiling back.

"Come here Maxy" Ginny called sweetly as she sat on the ned of the bed, Max jumped up as Hermione took a bowtie out of the bag.

*

Both girls walked down the hall with Max who was wearing a cute black bowtie instead of his coller and who smelled of strawberries.

Max strutted along side them as they entered the room they were told to, when they opened the door.

The room was huge, many people from the ship that Ginny had seen were smiling at her and Ginny felt her cheeks heat as she saw Harry walk towards her.

They walked to the centre of the room and began to dance, slowly more couples began to dance but Ginny was too lost in Harry's eyes to notice.

"You look lovely Ginny" he said softly, Ginny smiled and felt her cheeks heat again, she silently cursed herself.

"Thanks, Hermione helped me" she said, Harry smiled as he watched her pretty cheeks turn pink.

After the dance, Ginny walked towards the side of the room with Harry, Max ran after them.

Harry looked down when he heard a whine and immediately began to laugh, "looking good Max" he said grinning.

Max huffed and walked next to Ginny, Harry looked at the puppy oddly, "does Max smell like strawberries?" he asked still grinning.

Ginny giggled slightly, "well Max ran out of puppy shampoo so me and Hermione gave him some of mine" she said.

Harry snorted with laughter and put his arms around her waist "I much prefer the smell from you" he said.

Ginny pulled back from him and sighed "Harry, I don't know about this, I am not ready to be married and you have to be, maybe we should just be friends" she suggested.

Harry felt his heart plumit into his stomach, he watched her carefully and saw that she was upset "ok" he said although everything in him was screaming "no".

"Harry, I really like you, it's just that I don't want to be married" she said, her eyes going misty as she saw Harry's hurt expression.

"No its fine, I can't let Malfoy be Captain so I will have to be married, Luna seemed ok with it" he said refusing to look her in the eye.

"Once this is over, I will take you home and I wont bother you again, for now I will keep you safe" he said, Ginny didn't want to just leave him.

"Harry, we could still see each other right?, I mean as friends" she asked but Harry just took a step back.

He sighed "you made your decision, I made mine" he said, Ginny tried to hold back her tears.

"Harry, I'm sorry" she said in a weak whisper, they heard Remus calling Harry, they looked up and saw him walking over.

"I better go, happy birthday" he said slightly coldly and with one more look at her, he walked over to his Uncle.

Ginny watched him leave, he must have hated her, she wished that she never said anything, she really liked him a lot but she didn't feel right marrying him because he wanted to be Captain.

She wipped away the fresh tears that were threatening to fall, a new song began to play but Ginny just sat at the side of the room and watched the other dancers.

She spotted Hermione and Ron dancing together at the far end, she smiled as she saw their expressions, they both looked so happy.

Once the song ended she walked further down the room and saw a blond girl, "hello" she said.

Ginny smiled "hi, I'm Ginny Weasley" she said shaking the girls hand, "I'm Luna Lovegood" she said smiling at her.

"Luna, another song is about to start, would you like to dance" asked a brown haired boy walking over to them.

Luna nodded "yes Neville, that would be great, bye Ginny" she said and waved at Ginny as her and Neville went to dance.

Ginny sighed, was she the only one on this ship who was unhappy, tears began to form in her eyes again.

She looked over to where Harry was talking to Remus, he looked up and straight at her for a moment, she held his gaze but he just looked back at Remus and continued talking.

Ginny's chest hurt, there was no emotion when he looked at her, feeling even more tears, she quickly walked as fast as she could out of the room.

In her rush, she missed Harry watching her, his eyes prickled and he was trying his hardest to keep his expression neutral.

*

Once Ginny was out of the room she ran back to the room she was staying in, she locked the door and went to her bed.

As soon as her head hit the pillow she let her tears flow free, yapping could be heard at the door so Ginny quickly let Max in and locked the door again.

"Oh Max, why am I such an idiot" she said between her sobs, Max snuggled up next to her and whimpered.

She fell asleep in her dress with Max by her stomach, she hated herself.


	12. Journey to the Cave

(A/N I got a lot of reviews and messages saying not to abandon so I decided to give it another chance, there is only a few more chapters now, thanks for all the nice comments)

Ginny woke up with tear stains down her cheeks, she couldn't believe what she had done, Harry hated her.

She looked down and saw Max snuggled against her, a faint smile appeared as she stroked him softly.

Max stretched and yawned making Ginny involuntarily giggle, Max's ears perked and he looked up at her, it was weird, Ginny could have sworn that Max understood what was happening, a look in his gaze.

He walked up the bed closer to her and licked her face making her laugh and quickly lift her head off the bed.

They both looked up when they heard a knock on the door, it opened to show Remus, he smiled sadly at her when he saw her red eyes and tear stains.

"Breakfast has started, we were wondering if you were coming" he said as he walked into the room.

Ginny shook her head "no, I am not hungry" she said quietly as she looked down at Max, refusing to look up.

Remus sighed and sat next to her "if it means anything, Harry doesn't hate you, he was really upset, still is actually" he said.

Ginny felt her eyes sting again "ye and it's my fault, I'm sorry Remus, I'm not hungry" she said, Remus nodded and left the room.

Max rested his head on her lap and whined softly, she began stroking him again and said "go get your breakfast Max".

Max lifted his head and looked at the partly open door but just rested back on her lap, Ginny smiled.

*

"She said she wasn't hungry" Remus said as he entered the dinning room, Hermione, Ron and Sirius looked worried.

Harry looked up at his Uncle and shrugged before going back to his own breakfast, Remus scowled.

"I will make sure she has some, like I said to you yesterday Remus, I will make sure she is ok" he said, Remus could see the pained look in Harry's eyes and thought it was best not to ask him how he planed on doing that.

Harry felt his heart break as he thought of her, breakfast was very lonely today, he missed her giggling, he missed her smile as they talked, he even missed her smirk when Max did something.

The words 'he is only a puppy' echoed through his mind, he wanted to hear her voice, he looked up at the empty chair opposite him and felt his heart bang faster against his ribcage.

He wondered, what if the real reason for what she said yesterday was that she still didn't like him like he liked her, what if deep down, she still thought of him as a murderous pirate.

At that thought, he couldn't hold back his tears "I have to go" he said quickly and ran from the room and into his bedroom.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' he thought to himself, how could he think that Ginny would like him, he whiped furiously at his eyes.

After his tears stoped, he went to get some food for Ginny, if she wont eat in the dinning room, he would bring food to her if she wants it or not.

He took a bit of everything and a goblet of water, he put it on a tray and levitated it behind him, he hoped that she would at least look at him.

*

Ginny sat on the bed while Max whined and tried to make her smile, there was no hope, she just wouldn't smile.

The door opened and Max immediately began to growl and bark as Harry came into the room with a tray of food.

Ginny refused to look at him, she wouldn't let him see her cry, she heard him put a tray on the side table and walk infront of her.

Max continued to bark angrily so Ginny had to hold him back as he tried to bite Harry "Ginny, just eat, it's not doing you any good" she heard him say.

She didn't move, Max continued to growl and try to bite him but Ginny held him firmly, she heard him sigh.

"Ginny, If you dont start eating by the time I get back, I will grab the fork and feed you myself,even if I have to hold your arms down to do it, I mean it" he threatened, Ginny's head shot up and met his emerald eyes.

He was looking down at her and Ginny saw no uncertainty in his eyes, his arms were crossed over his chest, overall, he looked very serious.

He held her gaze for a moment before walking to the door and closing it behind him, Ginny was shocked as she watched the door close.

'He wouldn't' she thought but her eyes widened when she thought he looked like he wasn't going to back down.

She was too upset to eat and she definitely didn't like Harry's threat, she looked down at Max and an idea formed in her mind.

She grabbed the plate and put it on the floor "food Max" she said, Max looked down at the plate than back at her before jumping down and eating from the plate.

Ginny watched as Max devoured the food, she was kind of proud of her plan, although, she felt slightly deflated when she thought of how angry Harry looked.

When Max was finished, she quickly put the plate back on the tray and drank the water from the goblet.

Max jumped back on the bed, Ginny immediately began stroking him "good boy Max" she cooed.

After a few minutes, the door opened again and Harry came in, he smiled slightly when he saw the tray.

"Good, now come on, we are going to get some fresh air" he said with out looking at her, no emotion in his voice.

Ginny hesitated but stood up, when Harry went to take Ginny's hand, Max jumped off the bed and began barking furiously at him.

Harry rolled his eyes at the puppy and took Ginny's hand and took her out of the room, Max ran after them but Harry closed the door.

They went up to the deck and walked along, Ginny felt very nervous as she watched the clouds pass.

After a moment, Harry began to talk "about those things you said yesterday" he said, Ginny's heart fluttered, was he about to say he still wanted to marry her.

"I talked to Luna again, we are getting married in four days" he said, his voice neutral, Ginny felt like he stabbed her in the chest.

"Oh congratulations" she said weakly, she looked side ways and noticed he was studying her closely.

"Yes so after we are married, you can go home, for now you will stay on this ship when I go for the crystal, that is an order" he said looking up at the sky.

Everything in Ginny's mind was screaming 'no!, you want to marry him, tell him!' but she just ignored it, suddenly she realised what he had said.

"But I thought I was coming with you, I can help find the crystal" she said but Harry just shook his head.

"I have put you in enough danger, I think it would be best if you stay out of the way, it would be safer" he said.

Ginny watched him and wondered if he realised how much he had just hurt her, she wanted to help, she loved him.

She couldn't stand the idea of him marrying someone else, she was about to say this but they were interrupted by Harry's cry of pain.

Ginny looked down to see Max had bitten his leg "Max no!" she cried as she kneeled down to get him.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the mongrel "that thing is a bloody menace, he deserves to be thrown overboard, I can't believe you are actually stupid enough to like that pest" he shouted angrily and immediately wished he didn't.

Ginny's eyes widened at his words and she held Max protectively "the sooner I go home the better Potter" she said coldly and began to walk back into the ship.

Harry stood there, shocked at his own words, he didn't mean to say it and he definitely didn't think that.

He watched her retreating form and felt even worse, it stung when she called him Potter instead of Harry, he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life so badly.

He continued to walk across the deck, there was no way she would listen to him now, he ruined everything.

*

Later that day Harry looked over the map and saw that they were very close to the cave, they would be there in a matter of hours.

He found it hard to concentrate, his mind kept wondering to the room below him where Ginny was.

He felt like hitting himself, why couldn't he tell her that he didn't want to marry Luna, he wanted to marry her, not just to be Captain but because he loved her.

Shaking his head, he went to dinner and wasn't surprised that Ginny was eating in her room, 'at least she was eating' he thought.

Dinner was very quiet, everyone was planning what was going to happen once they were at the cave and talking about what the crystal was suppose to look like.

When dinner was over , Harry was in his study and could see the cave in the distance, memories of his Farther flooded back to him.

Blocking out the pain, he walked into Ginny's room, she was hugging Max and Harry was happy to see that she ate her dinner.

She looked up and scowled, although, Harry could see hurt in her eyes "we will be at the cave in a few minutes, you will stay in here" he said.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and stood up from the bed "I am coming with you" she said as she walked to the door but Harry grabbed her wrist.

"It was not a request, it was an order, you will stay in here" he said pulling her back into the room.

She struggled against his grip as he walked over to the bed "you forget Potter, I am not a pirate, you can't order me to do anything" she said but Harry tightened his grip.

"I don't care if I am not your Captain, you are on my ship so you will do as I say" he said pushing her lightly onto the bed.

Ginny stood back up immediately "It's not like I chose to be on your ship" she said coldly, Harry shook his head and took her wand from the side table.

"I will not let you come with us Princess, you are wasting your breath" he said hating that he called her Princess, he didn't notice Ginny's hurt look when he called her that.

He waked out of the room and locked the door, he heard rushed footsteps and pounding on the door "let me out this instant, you can't do this, let me out!" she shouted.

Harry sighed before going up to the deck where everyone was waiting for him, it was dark but he could just make out the cave as the light from the ship's candles flickered across the distance.

Once the ship had stopped outside the cave, half the crew left the ship with their wands shining in front of them, Harry followed them, memories of the last time he saw his Father imprinted into his skull.

Ginny stood on tip toe as she looked out the small window and watched them all leave, she couldn't just sit by while they looked for the crystal, she had to help.


	13. The Cave

Ginny screamed in frustration as she once again failed to open the door, she looked around the room but could not see anyway of getting out.

Max was lying on the bed with his eyes closed, he had given up on trying to get out and decided to wait.

A bang caught her attention, she ran back to the window and saw another ship coming closer, she gasped when she saw the hissing snake on the flag.

"Max, it's Malfoy, we have to warn Harry!" she said urgently, Max's ears perked up at her words and he stood up, he looked around and began to bark.

Ginny ran back to the door, pounding her fists against the hard wood, she began to shout "help, everyone is in danger" as loud as she could but everyone who was on the ship were three floors below her.

She growled and tried to kick the door open but the door never moved and her foot hurt as she limped further away from the door.

Suddenly she heard whining "not now Max, we need to get out of here" she said but Max only whined louder.

Annoyed, she looked over her shoulder and saw Max under the window with a giant rock in his mouth.

Ginny's eyes widened when she realised what Max was trying to tell her, she ran to him and kneeled in front of him.

"You clever, clever boy Max" she praised as she took the rock and hugged him, she ran to the other side of the room with Max and aimed the rock at the window.

She threw it and was very thankful that it shattered the glass and all that was there was a whole that was just big enough for her to climb through.

She moved the table so it was under the window and climbed on top of it, she managed to go through the window and clung to the side of the ship.

There was a part on the ship that she could just keep her heels on, she held onto the sides of the window and looked down, there was about a twelve feet drop to what Ginny guessed was freezing water.

She looked over her shoulder to see Max on the table getting ready to jump through the window "no Max, it's to much of a jump and you might drown, stay" she said, Max barked and jumped off the table and onto the floor.

Satisfied, Ginny looked back down and gulped, this was not going to be fun, she thought of helping Harry and decided it would be worth it and was glad her Mother let her take swimming lessons.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the night air blew her hair '1....2.....3!' she counted in her head and with out hesitating, she jumped from the ship.

As she stuck her arms out, she opened her eyes and saw the water getting closer, her eyes stung with the sudden wind hitting her face.

She dived heard first into the water, she hated the fact that her guess was right and that water was indeed freezing cold.

As her teeth chattered, she remembered about Malfoy and began to swim as fast as she could to land.

When she finally climbed out of the water, her clothes clung to her, she crossed her arms as her teeth continued to chatter.

pushing her hair out of her face, she ran to the cave to find the others, luckily she could see the light from their wands in the large cave otherwise she probably wouldn't even be able to find it.

She quickly hid when she heard footsteps, a very large man walked towards the cave, he was on his own but with out her wand, there was no way Ginny could stop him.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar feeling and quickly pinched her nose, she cursed that she was so cold, she could not sneeze, the man would know where she was.

He was right in front of her when Ginny felt her sneeze pass, when he was a good few feet away she removed her hand but a second later she couldn't stop herself.

"Achoo!", she quickly covered her mouth and looked out of the bush to see the man in front of her again, only this time, he had a wand pointed at her.

"Don't try anything" he said in a gruff voice, he grabbed her arm and threw her out of the bush and onto the floor.

"Where is your wand girl?" he asked fiercely, his wand not moving an inch, Ginny rubbed her elbow slightly and looked up at him.

"I don't have one" she said weakly, the man smirked and walked closer to her, she closed her eyes knowing that something bad would happen.

After a moment nothing actually happened, she opened her eyes and saw the man right next to her on the floor.

She quickly crawled backwards away from him, she heard a bark and Max walked along the mans back with a wand in his hand.

Ginny's jaw dropped when she saw Max, she was so shocked "Max, how did you do that?" she asked, Max barked again and dropped the wand in her lap.

She quickly stood up with the wand and stroked Max, "such a good boy" she said, she was about to go to the cave when she heard a bird.

She had never seen a bird like this, It was a phoenix, it's fiery red feather's even shone brightly in the dark.

The phoenix swooped down and landed on her shoulder, it nuzzled her slightly before pecking at the man and flying off.

To say Ginny was confused was an understatement, the weirdest things were happening, she shook her head and ran to the cave "come on Max" she called.

Max, who was watching the phoenix fly away, ran after her and into the cave, he stuck by her as she carefully walked into the entrance.

Ginny looked around, the cave was a good mile or two, there was a few tunnels and cliffs, in the centre was a pound, under the surface, gold coins shimmered.

"Stay close Max" she whispered as she walked down a path that led below the cliff she was on.

The whole cave was unnervingly silent, all she could hear was the rippling of the water, she entered the first tunnel and held out her wand in front of her "Lumos" she whispered.

The tunnel wasn't very long, the other side looked the same as the place she was just in, she gasped when she heard talking.

She listened carefully and realised that one of the voices was Ron, she carefully ran towards the voices as they got steadily louder.

Ginny saw her brother, Hermione and Remus talking and was about to call them when a hand covered her mouth.

She was grabbed around the waist and held tight, she began to scream but it only came out muffled and they were too far away to hear her.

The person who held her leaned closer, their hot breath tickled at her neck causing goosebumps, she felt their lips slightly touching her ear.

Her heart sped up and she closed her eyes, "I thought I told you to stay on the ship" whispered a husky voice.

Ginny's eyes shot open and she looked over her shoulder to see Harry smirking at her, she narrowed her eyes and struggled against him.

He let her go but grabbed her arm as he began to walk towards the others, Ginny struggled to keep up with him as he pulled her along.

"Harry you git, you scared me" she said, her heart beat was still frantic, Harry rolled his eyes but smirked.

"Good, you should have listened to me then, what if it was someone else, I had no problem sneaking up on you, anyone or anything else could have done the same thing, this cave is suppose to be cursed" he scolded.

"How did you know I was there anyway?" she asked annoyed, he was scolding her like she was a child.

"I was on the cliff in the entrance and saw your dive, very nice by the way" he said, Ginny felt her cheeks heat.

"I wouldn't have seen you if Lily hadn't come when she did and point you out to me, she's always so helpful" he said fondly.

Ginny looked at him oddly "Lily?" she asked confused, Harry nodded and slowed down once they were close to the others.

"Yes Lily, she is a phoenix, for the last few months now she has been landing on my deck and just resting, I know it's her because she is quite extraordinary and has the most lovely feathers, I knew her name was Lily because she has a tag around her neck" he said.

Ginny thought back and realised that Max just appeared in her garden with out a tag or anything around the same time Lily arrived with Harry, she shook her head, must have just been a coincidence.

"Ginny you were suppose to stay on the ship!, are you ok?" Ron asked when they joined the others.

"Yes fine except nearly dying of fright thanks to this idiot" she said rolling her eyes and gesturing to Harry who shrugged.

"Well it's too late to take her back now, we need to find the crystal" Remus said, Ginny suddenly remembered why she had come.

"Wait!, I came to warn you, I saw Malfoy's ship just outside, he is here somewhere" she said, everyone's eyes widened.

Remus was the first to recover "ok, we need to hurry, I will go warn Sirius and the others" he said before running back to the tunnels.

"Thanks for telling us Ginny, I shouldn't have scared you like that" Harry said hugging her, Ginny smiled, he didn't call her Princess again.

"It's ok but like Remus said, we need to hurry" she said, the others agreed and they began searching again and rushing through another tunnel.

Malfoy's voice could be heard from a short distance, they turned around and saw a light coming from inside the furthest tunnel.

Ron and Harry quickly pushed Ginny and Hermione the opposite way "you two hide, we will keep Malfoy busy, we will come for you later" Harry said and Ron nodded.

"But..." Ginny said but Ron cut her off "no buts, no go" he said sternly, Ginny looked at both boys and sighed.

Hermione grabbed her arm and ran into the nearest tunnel, Ginny looked over her shoulder and saw Malfoy and some of his crew casting curses and Ron and Harry, they had not seen her or Hermione.

"Hermione, we have to help them" Ginny said as they stopped, Hermione looked and saw them as well, she looked like she wanted to help too but shook her head.

"You heard them, they will be ok Ginny" she said, a hex hit Harry in leg making him fall, Malfoy laughed and aimed the same hex at Ron which hit him in the chest.

Both Ginny and Hermione gasped "Hermione" Ginny said weakly as cries of pain were heard, Hermione hesitated but nodded.

They both ran back and took out their wands, "Stupefy!" Hermione shouted and hit one of the masked men in the back.

Malfoy turned to face them and sneered "well look who it is, the Princess and the Prince's little girlfriend" he taunted.

Harry and Ron immediately looked up and tried even harder to get up, Ginny did not like the look in Harry's eyes as he looked at her.

Ginny raised her wand to Malfoy like Hermione but he just laughed darkly "and what are the two ickle girls going to do?" he cooed as he began walking closer to them.

"Stupefy!" he shouted, Ginny gasped when she heard Hermione's scream before she fell to the floor, Ginny's eyes watered as she saw her friend crumpled on the floor.

She suddenly felt very scared as her wand began to shake, Malfoy noticed this too and his sneer grew "aw the ickle Princess is scared, why don't you give me the wand and I might let you all survive" he said.

"Ginny run!" Harry and Ron shouted but Malfoy just chuckled again as he walked nearer, Ginny cursed when she found herself taking a step back.

"All my men and I want is the crystal and we will leave, there is no reason to be foolish and fight" he said.

She looked back at Ron, Harry and Hermione, she couldn't be scared, not now, she thought back to when she was in the palace and dreamed about being the famous adventurer Ginny Weasley who fought pirates.

Gathering all the courage from her dreams she focused more on Malfoy "Arguamenti!" she shouted, water shot out of her wand and hit him in the face.

Using his distraction to her advantage she kneeled by Hermione "Enervate!" she said, Hermione shot up and rubbed her head.

A growl told her that Malfoy was focused again, she looked over her shoulder and saw him pointing his wand at her, Ginny thought, what would the adventurer do.

He was about to cast a spell when Ginny remembered a perfect spell, she raised her wand and cast the babbling curse, what ever spell Malfoy was about to say was lost when he started talking like a baby.

She cast a shield around them as she tried to heal Harry's leg "Ginny I told you to go" Harry said wincing slightly as the gash in his leg began to vanish.

"Well I told you, you cant tell me what to do" she said helping him stand, Harry smiled at her.

"Thanks" he said, Ginny beamed at him as they went to help Ron, His cut wasn't as bad as Harry's but the fact it was on his chest was bad, luckily it missed his heart.

A scream was heard from behind them, Ginny turned around in time to see a flash shot towards her, she closed her eyes but was surprised when she felt a sudden tickle.

She opened her eyes and saw a purple shield around her body, she looked up at Harry who looked thankful but he didn't have his wand.

She looked back to Malfoy and smiled when she saw Celia run towards her "now we are even" she said smiling at her.

Ginny was relieved "thank you" she said, Celia nodded and put her wand up to Draco, he looked shocked "Celia, you are suppose to be a Malfoy" he said angrily.

Malfoy was so angry he began shooting curses everywhere, "this way!" Harry called grabbing Ginny's and Celia's wrists and running through another tunnel, Ron grabbed Hermione and followed them.

They didn't need any lights for where they were now, green light highlighted the whole cave, "the crystal" Celia said looking into the pond.

Everyone looked where she pointed and saw the green light coming from something in there.

Harry jumped into the pond and retrieved it, however, when he climbed out of the water they heard Malfoy shout "Avada Kedavra!".

Ginny's eyes widened as she saw the light shot towards Harry, before it hit him though, barking and a bird's cry was heard before the whole gave light in a bright, white glow.

It became so bright that all Ginny could see was white and a strange feeling before falling to the floor.

She saw Max and a phoenix she guessed was Lily but they were black, she blinked and they had gone, in their place was the outline of two small children.

"I can't believe you did that, you are going to be in so much trouble" she heard a girl's voice say before everything went black.


	14. Explanations

"Ginny?, Ginny wake up" Ginny heard, the voice became louder and she opened one of her eyes to see Harry kneeling over her.

"Harry?" she said groggily, Harry immediately smiled, "yes Ginny, are you ok?" he asked as she sat up against the wall.

She looked around and noticed that they were still in the cave, rubbing her head she noticed Remus and Sirius watching her as well.

"ye, my head hurts though, what was that light and who were those people?" she asked remembering the two children she saw before she passed out.

Harry hesitated and looked over his shoulder, Ginny looked too and saw the two children sitting in the corner.

It was a girl and a boy who didn't even look like teenagers yet, the girl had long fiery red hair and green eyes, the boy had black hair and glasses, his eyes were a chocolate brown.

"Ginny, we better get out of here" Harry said as he put his arms under her knees and over the small of her back and began to carry her.

Ginny squirmed slightly but Harry held firm "Harry I can walk" she said weakly but Harry shook his head, "stop being so stuborn" he said.

Ginny looked around as everyone walked back to the ship, she watched the two children closely and thought that something about them looked familiar.

They were on the cliff next to the entrance when a screech was heard, Harry turned to see Ramilda Vane pointing a wand at Ginny.

"Romilda, why arent you on the ship?" Remus asked but Romilda just pointed the wand at him.

"This was not how this was suppose to happen, I will not lose Harry to her again" she screeched.

Ginny was confused, again?, she had never stolen Harry, suddenly, the two children walked in front of them.

"This has to stop now Vane, you failed and when we take you back you will be sent to Azkaban for treason" said the boy.

Romilda narrowed her eyes at the children "how did you two brats get here?" she asked shrilly.

"The same way you did and the same way Auntie Tonks did" the girl said, Romilda's eyes shot wide.

"Tonks has come back?, who else?" she asked as she pointed her wand at the two children who seemed unfased by it.

"Just us and Tonks, we actually shouldn't be here, Mum and Dad are going to throw a fit" the boy said mostly to himself.

Romilda smirked "well then if I kill you two then I will not have to go back and I can change my image again" she said.

Ginny, Harry and the others were watching them shocked, no one knew what they were talking about but what they did know was Romilda wanted to kill the two children.

"Enough of this, as Captain I order you to get back to the ship Romilda" Harry said furiously but Romilda just laughed.

"You are not my Captain little boy, I have no Captain" she said as her voice became more mature, she grew taller and began to look older.

The once eighteen year old Romilda Vane now looked in her thirties, she smirked at his shocked expression.

"Enough of this Vane, it is time to go!" shouted the boy as he walked closer to her, she pointed her wand at him.

Ginny blinked as the young boy vanished and in his place was Max growling at her, he ran forward and jumped, he grabbed her wand and clenched his teeth so it snapped.

"You stupid little monster, I will not be defeated again!, after all I did, the months of research, telling Malfoy that that slut was on the ship and having to stay on his rotten ship" she screeched as she took out a dagger from her boot and aimed it at Max.

The little girl gasped and vanished like the boy, in her place was the beautiful phoenix, it screeched and fluttered it's wings violently in her face while squawking.

Romilda screamed and slashed out the dagger as she fell backwards off the cliff, blood pooled from the bird's wing as it fell to the floor and transformed back into the girl.

Romilda fell closer to the water below her but before she hit the ground she had disappeared.

Ginny quickly got out of Harry's grip and ran to her, Hermione was at her side a moment later.

"It's really deep, I can't heal something like this, can you?" Ginny asked but Hermione shook her head.

"Luna Lovegood!, she could do it, remember after that battle, she healed my shoulder and that was horrid" Sirius said.

Ron picked the little girl up and carried her to the ship, only half the lights were still flickering as they walked up the plank.

*

Once they were under the deck, Luna was called and she healed the girl, Ginny watched both children and still felt like they looked familiar.

Once the girl was healed, everyone sat down and began asking the two children questions.

"So what is going on?" Ron asked, Ginny rolled her eyes, Ron always went straight into things.

The two children looked at each other nervously, the girl began to talk "It's hard to explain, I am Princess Lily Luna and this is Prince James Sirius, we are pirates and well, I have no idea how to tell you this, a little help James?" she asked.

James nodded "Ok well, you see, this started with Romilda Vane, she was jealous of our Mother and wanted our Father to herself, so she looked through dark magic and found a spell to go back in time, our parents found out and the Aurors went to her but they were too late, Auntie Tonks followed her and me and Lily followed as well but we actually weren't suppose to be there, we came back to five months ago and Lily followed you and I followed you" he said pointing at Ginny.

Everyone was shocked, what ever they were expecting it wasn't that, Lily sighed "and now we are going to be in even more trouble with Mum and Dad when we go back" she said.

"Who is your Mum and Dad?" Remus asked, both children looked again and Lily shook her head.

"Sorry Uncle Remus but we would be in even bigger trouble if we said that... ow Lily that hurt!" James shouted when his little sister hit him upside the head.

She sighed in frustration "James you nitwit, you basically just told them" she scolded him.

"Oops" he said and Lily shook her head, Ginny's eyes went wide, "If you say Uncle Remus.... you must be Harry's children" she said and they both nodded.

Harry looked shocked as he felt his mouth go dry, James smiled "that's righ Mum" he said, Lily groaned.

"James you are so stupid" she said hitting him again as he realised what he had said.

"Well I didn't mean it, it just came out, I am so use to calling her Mum, oh and while we are on the subject Dad, I am not a ruddy pest!" James said indignantly.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as they heard a womans voice "that is because you are a ruddy pest, your Mum and Dad are worried sick, what part of 'it's too dangerous' don't you understand, I swear you are as stuborn as your Mum" the woman said.

Ginny turned slightly pink at her words and Harry smirked, they all turned around to see a woman in her thirties with a heart shaped face and bumblegum pink hair.

"Aunty Tonks!, what happened to Vane?" Lily asked as both children ran to her and hugged her.

"Well Vane has been taken back and has probably been taken to Azkaban by now, you should not have gone through the gateway" she scolded.

"So you must be Tonks" Remus said, Tonks looked up at him and beamed, "hey Remus, haven't seen you this young in a long time hun" she said.

Sirius barked out laughing "So who are you then?" he asked as he saw Remus blush slightly.

"Hey Sirius, it's me Nymphy, haven't seen you in years in this time zone though, my mum use to be a black, but you will know me and Nymphadora Tonks- Lupin" she said proudly.

Remus spluttered at her words, she smirked and looked down at the children "I better take these two back, I will see you on Harry's birthday I guess, bye" she said as the three vanished.

Everyone was quite for a moment until Ron said "bloody hell" which everyone agreed to, Harry suddenly grinned.

"If those are our children, that mean you change your mind about marrying me?" Harry asked hopefully.

Ginny laughed and hugged him "of course I will" she said, Harry's grin grew as he hugged her tightly.

Ginny suddenly remembered "what about the crystal and Malfoy?" she asked, Harry played with her hair and told her "the crystal was destroyed in that white light, Malfoy and his men died after that" he said looking uneasy, Ginny had a feeling he wasn't telling her everything.

"What?" she asked as she looked around and noticed everyone looking upset, Sirius spoke up "the stone destroys all Malfoy's and unfortunately she was a Malfoy" he said.

Ginny's eyes prickled as she remembered the sweet little nine year old girl who helped them twice, she couldn't believe she was dead, she was so young and full of life.

Harry hugged her tighter as she began to cry on his shoulder, he brushed her hair and made soothing noises.

They were safe, it was all over.


	15. Wedding

Ginny Weasley looked into the mirror at her white dress, it looked beautiful, she twirled slightly and giggled.

Hermione smiled and put her Vale on "you look amazing" she said smiling at her in the mirror.

Ginny blushed slightly but her smile grew "I can't believe this is happening, I am so happy" she said.

They had been back at the palace for three days now, Harry had been staying at the palace and was getting questioned all the time.

When her Mother found out about everything that had happened over the last month she hugged her daughter and son so tight they had trouble breathing and she cried for hours about how they could have died.

Harry didn't like the whole servant thing and always insisted on doing things himself, Ginny was glad that he didn't act like any of her suitors.

They both had decided that after the wedding they were going to go back to his ship and sail anywhere.

Her Mother didn't like what they were going to do at first but accepted that it was their choice, Ginny's brothers didn't care too much for Harry now but seemed better now.

She looked out of the windows of her bed chambers and saw the garden decorated white for the wedding.

The alter at the far end was decorated with lilies, close to a hundred white chairs were on both side of the isle that led to the alter.

Ribbons and flowers covered most of the garden, waiters in black and white uniforms walked around with trays, Ginny giggled slightly as she saw her Mother running around frantic to get everything ready.

"Ginny, I need to do your hair, the guests are arriving now" she said, Ginny nodded and walked over to the desk where Hermione was waiting with her wand.

*

Harry fiddled with his suit slightly as he walked into the back garden "Harry dear, it is almost time" Mrs Weasley said as she came over to him.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley, I am ready" Harry said smiling at the frantic looking woman, she smiled and shook her head.

"Please call me Molly Harry, you are marrying my daughter after all" she said kindly, Harry nodded as they walked up to the alter.

Remus and Sirius came into the garden, Sirius was pulling furiously at his tie, Remus rolled his eyes and laughed at his friend.

Sirius scowled "it's not funny Remus, I hate suits" he whined childishly causing Remus to laugh more.

When everyone took their seats, Harry and his best men Sirius and Remus stood at the alter as the music began.

Ginny walked down the isle, Harry grinned like an idiot as he saw how beautiful she was at that moment.

She stood at the alter and held back a giggle as she looked at Harry's dazed expression, Hermione came up behind her in a baby blue bridesmade dress.

Harry hardly heard what was being said as he watched Ginny, her eyes twinkled happily and her cheeks were a cute faded pink colour.

When he heard the words "you may kiss the bride" he was more than happy to, he leaned down and captured her lips and heard cheers from the crowed.

*

"Harry!" Ginny giggled as he pulled her away from the party and into an empty room, he held her close and just watched her for a moment.

"We can leave after the party, I can't believe I am so lucky to be with you for the rest of my life" he said and kissed the end of her nose making her giggle again.

"And I can't believe I was so lucky to be with you, even if I had to be kidnapped and in the presence of a complete meanie for the first few days" she said teasingly.

Harry fained hurt "oh you are going to pay for that missy" he said as he tightened his grip on her waist and began to tickle her.

Ginny immediately began to giggle uncontrollably, begging him to stop, Harry laughed with her, she was too cute.

"Aw, can't handle a little tickling?" he taunted playfully as she squirmed in his grasp, her giggles turning into full out laughs.

"Harry, please stop it, please!" she shrieked between her laughter, when her face began to turn red from lack of breathing he stopped.

He chuckled as she leaned against him and tried to catch her breath "meanie" she said breathlessly causing him to chuckle more.

He leaned down and kissed the end of her nose and grinned as her cheeks turned red again, he thought she was so adorable.

"Well we need to go back to the party Potter before anyone realises we are gone" she said once she caught her breath.

"Sure thing... Potter" he said loving that name for her, Ginny's smile grew at the name as she pulled him back to the party.

"What were you two doing?" asked Sirius wiggling his eyebrows as he saw them come out of the room.

Ginny laughed as Harry turned deep red "no Sirius, nothing like that" she said rolling her eyes mockingly.

"Always thinking the worst Sirius?" asked Remus, Sirius nodded and gave an expression that too clearly said 'but of course'.

Shaking his head, Remus went to get a drink from one of the waiters, a small scream was heard and Remus instantly reached his arms out as a woman tripped past the waiter and fell into his arms.

He looked down and saw a girl in her mid-twenties with bubblegum pink hair, Remus turned slightly red as he saw who she was.

The woman in his arms smiled up at him as she straightened "thanks, sorry about that, I've always been clumsy" she said sweetly.

"It's ok, your Nymphadora Tonks right?" he asked but already knew the answer before she nodded and looked at him carefully.

"Yes but please just call me Tonks, I hate being called Nymphadora, do I know you?" she asked wondering how he knew her name.

Remus quickly thought about what she had told him "no, I am friends with your cousin, Sirius Black" he explained.

"Oh, I haven't seen Sirius since I was little, the last time he was home" she said remembering when she was seven the last time she saw her cousin.

"Well Tonks, would you do me the honour of dancing with me?" he asked bowing slightly, Tonks giggled slightly and nodded.

Remus took her hand and led her to where the other couples were dancing, when they passed Sirius he gave him a thumbs up and winked.

Harry smirked as he watched his Uncle and Tonks, he looked happier than he had seen him in a while.

He held out his hand to his new wife "shall we dance my lady?" he asked, Ginny took his hand "we shall" she said giggling slightly.

*

Once the party was over, Harry and Ginny went back to the ship, "Remus aren't you coming?" Harry asked as he noticed his Uncle was still on land.

Remus shook his head "I am going to stay out of the waters for now my boy, just make sure you come back soon" he said putting his arm around Tonk's waist.

Sirius saw Remus and Tonks from his room and opened the window and wolf whistled causing Remus to go deep red "wait a go Remus!" he shouted, Harry and ginny laughed as they climbed onto the ship.

"Be careful!" called Mrs Weasley as the ship began to move, Ginny and Harry waved goodbye to everyone before going further onto the deck.

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist "so where to Mrs Potter?" he asked grinning, Ginny sighed happily.

"Anywhere, as long as I am with you".

(A/N thanks for all the comments and a special thanks to kri444 for giving me a great idea for the ending, I was thinking of doing one more chapter ti show you what happened after older Tonks, Lily Luna and James Sirius vanished to their own timeline)


	16. Future

"Lily, James!" Ginny called as she hugged her children once she saw them appear.

"I can't believe you two, don't you dare scare me like that again" she scolded as she hugged them again, Lily and James began to turn purple from lack of air.

"Mum, sorry but there is no need to try and sufacate us" James croaked out, Ginny smiled as she let them go.

"Lily what is that on your arm, you are bleeding!" cried Ginny as she looked at her daughter's bandaged arm.

"It's fine Mum, Vane just cut me a bit, it's been healed" Lily said whining slightly as her Mum looked over the cut.

"Give them some air Gin" said an amused voice from the doorway followed by a chuckle, Harry walked into the room and hugged his children.

"Well I am worried, we were after Vane and the next thing I know two of my children jumped into the gateway after her, you two could have got hurt, no, you could have died!" she said, Harry rolled his eyes and placed his hands on her cheeks and made her face him.

"Ginny, they are safe, they are here, now relax" he said smirking, Ginny huffed and looked down at her daughter.

"How can you say that, just look at Lily's arm" she said, Harry chuckled as he grabbed his children's wrists and pulled them into the chairs.

He opened the door and Albus Severus ran into the room, Harry sat oposite James and Lily with Albus and pulled a squirming Ginny into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Harry let me up" she whined trying to get up but he just tightened his grip and faced Lily and James.

"Now tell us what happened, Tonks apporated back to the Auror department before we could ask" he said.

"Well, me and James followed a younger you and Mum, Vane was trying to kill Mum and well that's how she cut my arm, James was an absolute moron when he said 'Uncle Remus' and said 'Mum' instead of Ginny like we planned" Lily said glaring at James who looked sheepish at the end.

"It wasn't just me, Aunty Tonks called Uncle Remus 'hun' which was gross, she also said that she will meet him at Dad's birthday which we guessed was your wedding and told them that she was Nymphadora Tonks- Lupin" James said indignantly.

Harry snorted with laughter "ye that sounds like her" he said shaking his head, he looked up and saw Ginny still glaring at him.

"Oh come on Gin, they are safe, however, they are going to be grounded for two weeks" he said, James and Lily groaned.

"Two weeks!, thats not fair, we helped you" James said glaring at his sniggering brother, Lily looked as shocked as him.

"I would have said three" Ginny said still trying to get up, James and Lily looked at each other for a moment.

"Two is fine" they both said quickly, Harry stood up finaly letting Ginny go, "come on then, Remus and Sirius will want to know you are back" he said.

He opened the door and Ginny burst out laughing when both Sirius and Remus fell onti the fall from leaning on the door.

"You two are so nosey" she said between her laughter, Sirius crossed his arms and grinned while Remus turned slightly red.

"I actually need to talk to Tonks, apparently she told you quite a bit of information when she got Lily and James from the past" Harry said.

Remus sighed "you know she was never one to follow the rules" he said causing Ginny to laugh again.

"Come on you three, it's times for dinner" Harry said taking Ginny's hand and walking out of the room.

"Oh and you are not having your wands for the two weeks so you can't transform into your animagus forms and get off this ship" he said smirking at his wide eyed children and sniggering son.

"Serves you two write, next time you do something like that, I am coming" Albus whispered, James and Lily grinned and nodded.

"Deffinetly, we havent done anything like that together since we exploded the dungeons at the palace and set that ghoul free" Lily said giggling.

"Grandma was furious, all the servants were chasing the thing and Bill and Charlie managed to corner it" said James.

All three children burst out laughing "that doesn't sound good" came Harry's voice from ahead of them.

Ginny smirked at him "that's because they take after you dear" she said sweetly, Harry fained hurt.

"On the contery, if I recall corectly, you are the stuburn one who all the children take after which is probably why they ended up going" he said with a smirk of his own.

"That is not true, I am not stuburn" she said sticking her tongue out at him causing him to chuckle.

"Oh real mature Ginny, how old are you again?" he teased as he lightly pocked the end of her nose.

She giggled and slapped his hand away "It is not polite to ask a girl her age" she said crossing her arms.

They sat down at the table and began to eat "hello everyone, just came back from Azkaban, very spooky place, anyway Vane has got a permanant cell now" said Tonks walking into the room and hugging Remus.

Harry cleared his thoat "I hear that you gave away some information in the past" he said, Tonks immediately looked at James and Lily.

"I can't believe it, I was rated out by a mongeral and a parrat" she said dramatically, Lily and James gasped.

"Yes James is a mongeral but I am not a parate, I am a phoenix" Lily said grinning as James huffed.

"I am an Alazkan Huskly not a mongeral you screech bird" James said crossing his arms, Lily giggled.

"I would rather be a screech bird than a flea bag" she said smirking, James narrowed his eyes.

"Take that back you fire head!" he said.

Lily gasped "no way you stupid mutt!" she said glaring at him.

"Will both of you shut up, both your animals suck" Albus said rolling his eyes, James crossed his arms and Lily stuck her tongue out.

"At least we arent a stupid dolphine" Lily said, Albus narrowed his eyes "Dolphines are one of the smartest animals and what use is it being a mutt on a ship, I can swim for as long as I want" he said triumphantly.

"Tell me why we agreed with Sirius to let them become Animagis" said Ginny, Harry just laughed, he loved his family

(A/N to Jason, that's your opinion and sadly I don't care, if you don't like my story then why are you waisting your time reviewing it)


End file.
